Just For Us
by inu-spike
Summary: NaruSaiNaru This is really just a collection of oneshots containing two of our favorite boys. Situations will change depending on the chapters. WARNING!: This does contain YAOI, please be cautious.
1. Knives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knives

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't hard to see why he did it, not really. They were just sitting there, the most enchanting and beautiful set of throwing knives he had ever seen. Just looking at their glorious stainless steel, sharpened to the micro-inch blades set his loins aquiver. He had to have them.

"Pardon, I think I misheard you. How much did you say these were?" The saleswoman gulped at the eerily blank face of the pale man before her. He was obviously a shinobi…or a prostitute, the clothes didn't really leave much to the imagination. "I-it's five hundred for the set, sir." Gaping black holes stared back at her until she could take no more. "H-how about fifty-no! Twenty-five for them?" She was sweating bullets now, and his smile made matters worse. "That's a very reasonable price. I'll take them."

Sai walked out of the store, knives in hand, gift wrapped with gorgeous golden paper with a silver bow. "I wonder why Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan still insist that I am rude to the shop owners." He contemplated this question as he made his way back to his studio flat.

Chaos had occurred during his outing, he could feel it. Entering through his front door, the former ROOT nin was greeted with the sight of an infamous blonde shinobi passed out on his luxurious couch. "Naruto-kun?" He called as he took off his sandals, stepping lightly into the room toward the sleeping man.

A tan hand shot out at him at lightening speed, nearly crushing his wrist before bleary blue eyes opened to take him in. "Sai?" Naruto's voice was gruff, and Sai could tell it was not just from sleep. The hand holding him firmly loosened until it was just a light caress.

"Did you just get back? Where did you go?" Naruto sat up, stretching his arms above his head to pop the joints in his back. "I could ask you the same thing. You were not here when I left this morning, I assumed you had a mission." He moved out of the living room and into the kitchen, intent on washing and improving his new treasures.

"Nah, had a meeting with the council way early. I didn't want to wake you up." Strong arms wrapped around a bare waist, a nose settling firmly into a black clothed shoulder. Sai turned his head briefly to slide his check along Naruto's forehead before pulling most of his attention back to the task at hand.

"A meeting with the council? Is everything alright?" Naruto smiled broadly at the undercurrent of worry in the words. "Yeah, they just gave me some more shit on how I have to learn to control the fox and my temper better. Apparently, I let out too much charka while I'm training and it puts the older nins on edge." He snorted softly as he pulled away from the raven headed nin.

Sai frowned briefly, his face smoothing out almost instantly. "I see. Did Danzo-sama make an appearance?" Naruto snorted louder this time, plunking down on a cushion beside the low table in the dining area of the living room. "Yeah, the old fuck was there. Trying to get the clan heads on his side. He's just pissed 'cause all the heads like me and not him."

He ducked as Sai flicked a blueberry at his head, but got pegged with the strawberry that followed. "Why do you always use fruit as your weapon when you think I'm being stupid!?" Sai turned around then to see Naruto munching on the afore mentioned fruit, a pout on his lips. "It seems to get my point across and you need the vitamins." A slightly red tongue stuck out at him at the words but he was nonplussed to see it. "If you need to find something to do with that, I'm sure I can accommodate."

Naruto's cheeks flushed briefly, a leer coming up just as fast. "Really? I think I'm in the mood to be accommodated." It was Sai's turned to blush now as Naruto stood up laughing. "I'mma take a quick shower. I smell like old people and corruption." He moved behind Sai in a move that left behind an orange streak and tongued a fiery path up the pale neck. "I guess I'll take this as compensation."

The blonde haired demon container sighed as he exited the bathroom, completely squeaky clean. He followed his nose to where the other nin in the apartment was and found him still stationed in the kitchen. "Wha? Sai, have you been in here the whole time?!"

The pale man looked up from where he was meticulously engraving something onto the blades of his new throwing knives. Naruto's enhanced eyes immediately focused on whatever Sai was doing, causing him to gasp at what was revealed. "Sai?" The artist turned to face him fully, holding out the blade he had been working on.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his tone flat but Naruto could pick out the faint apprehension. Tan fingers delicately lifted the knife from the other's hand to inspect the work closer. At the base of the gleaming steel, just a few scant centimeters above the black leather grip, was etched a small Uzumaki swirl. Blue eyes softened as they took in the tiny craftsmanship.

He looked up to see Sai's face carefully schooled into complete blankness. He smiled widely at the other, carefully putting the sharp blade next to the others, before leaning down to press a soft kiss at paper white lips. When he pulled away, the lips were smiling just as softly back at him. "I love them, Sai. Thank you."

Black pulled him in again and he let himself go to the artist's sweet caress. "Happy Birthday. Naruto-koi."

~~End Shot One!!

Author's Note at the Bottom!!

I have a very active imagination, as such, I get bombarded with all sorts of pesky little plot bunnies. Because of said bunnies, it's a pain for me to try to finish stories that I'm already working on coughsequelcough. Soooo, in order to make some room in my head for the relevent writing I give you: THE NARUSAINARU COLLECTIONS OF ONE-SHOTS!!!

Next to ItaNaruIta, this is my favorite pairing, so it's excruciatingly easy for me to just push out a couple of these little one shots at a time. As you may have noticed, those of you who have read my other one-shots, this is extremely short. There is a valid reason!! And that reason is.... *shifty eyes**stage whisper* There's more than one! Gasp!

Moving on, please enjoy these little ones while I continue the battle against "WDIHTBSDH?!"'s sequel. ^^


	2. Massage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Massage

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, cursing as the multiple wounds on his body were jolted. 'I can do this on my own, I said. I don't need a team, I said. Leave it to me, dattebayo!, I said." He winced as he crouched precariously on the windowsill outside of his Hokage's office.

He slapped a bloodied palm to the glass, using the arm to brace himself until the window swung open. "Why can't any of you assholes—Naruto?" The blonde grinned one of his famous shit-eating-grins at the sleep rumpled appearance of the Godaime.

"Hey, Baa-chan." He slipped in quickly, limping as he made his way in front of her desk, heavily favoring his left side, where his orange jacket had turned a dark red. "What the hell happened?" Tsunade growled as she stepped up to him. Her hands began to glow green as she ran them over his form, assessing his wounds.

"Urm, well, you see…" Naruto trailed off sheepishly, right hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. Tsunade pulled away abruptly, hazel eyes hardening to those of a woman with power, authority, and experience; the leader of a hidden shinobi nation. "Report." Her voice held no mirth and Naruto snapped to attention accordingly.

"Mission began as per parameters set by client. Ambush occurred outside of village. Two bandits. Non-ninja. Disposed of as per Konoha code. Travel uneventful. Third day, second ambush. Five bandits, one shinobi, Sound, Chunin level. Disposed of as per Konoha Code. Arrival to destination, unobstructed. Attacked during first night at destination. Seven Sound nin, Chunin to Jounin level. Client paid by Sound to lure Konoha Jinchūriki out of village. Kyuubi released to six tails, control maintained. Poisoned weaponry forced retreat. Returned to village as quickly as wounds allowed."

Blue eyes had dulled as Naruto went on shinobi auto-pilot and Tsunade hated herself a bit at the sight. "Is that everything?" "Hai, Hokage-sama." Her frown told him all he needed to know and he relaxed a bit. "I'm alright, Baa-chan. I had Kyuubi clear out the poison, but I couldn't let out the chakra to heal the wounds. I was close to the edge this time, real close." She nodded, not looking into his eyes as she healed the most severe of his injuries.

The time passed quickly and Naruto's wide smile was sincere as she pulled away. "What?!" She demanded with a scowl. "I'm taller than youuuu!" He sing-songed, blue shining like a cloudless summer sky at her. She scowled harder before giving up the act to smile and laugh. "Alright, get the hell out of here. I expect a written report before the end of the week. You're off till then."

The shit-eating-grin was back as Naruto whooped and flew from the room, ignoring Tsunade's yells about learning how to use the door. She shook he head as she closed the window, sending up a silent prayer for whoever the hyperactive blonde ended up with that night, then glowered darkly enough to impress even the most Uchiha of Uchiha at the bloody handprint positioned right in her line of view on the window pane. 'Little bastard.'

Naruto opened the door to the apartment as quietly as possible, sticking his blonde head in to look around. "You have returned, Naruto-kun." Naruto jumped at the voice then swung his head in the direction of the dining room, an area he had completely overlooked.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head guiltily while walking the rest of the way through the front door. "Sorry, Sai. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping already." Never mind that that the sun had just set not twenty minutes ago and the stoic nin had a tendency of being quite the night owl.

He made his way towards the abnormally pale male, but stopped when placid eyes suddenly shifted to intensely focused on his body. "Sai?!" He squeaked when the former ROOT nin suddenly appeared beside him. "What happened?"

Blues eyes blinked in shock before a soft smile unfolded on his face, his arms wrapping around the worried nin in a warm embrace, his nose nuzzled into the pale juncture of neck and shoulder. "Sorry, I got hurt on my mission. Tsunade-baa-chan already healed what I couldn't."

Sai relaxed against him, taking on a vulnerable pose that most would not believe him capable of. Naruto purred as the raven nuzzled him back. He loved that he was the only one that got Sai to open up like this, the only one allowed to see Sai openly express himself (though it was still lack-luster in comparison to the was Naruto reacted to every-little-thing). He also loved that Sai was the only person he would ever let any of his control slip around.

He nipped lightly at the pale expanse before him, soothing each bite with his tongue. Sai sighed, tilting his head away from Naruto's to make more room for the demon container to work. He gasped softly when Naruto bit down more firmly and pushed their hips together softly. He pulled away from the warm body reluctantly, but knew he had to if he wanted to think clearly, and pushed Naruto in the direction of the shower.

"Shower first, then you can have your, what was it, 'wicked way with me'?" Naruto smiled at the monotonous question, knowing Sai had picked that line up from one of his many books on relationships. "You liked the Icha Icha I left you?"

Sai nodded, his brow wrinkling minutely. "Yes, but some parts seem at odds with what my other books say." Naruto pecked him lightly on the lips then moved down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Don't worry, you'll piece it all together eventually." He laughed.

A rumbling purr echoed through the room as a newly showered blonde received a professional grade backrub. "I love it when you do this, you know that right?" Sai smiled softly at the groan of words the blonde let out.

He enjoyed doing this for the blonde, just like he enjoyed doing various other activities in the bedroom with him. His smile grew as his mind drifted to what he and the blonde engaged in before the other left for his mission. He was pulled from his thoughts as another loud groan filled the charged air, his hands apparently finding and demolishing a large knot between strong shoulders.

He moved his hands a bit lower, continuing the massage like he normally would so as to not arouse suspicion; he had something else he wanted to arouse. Naruto, for his part, didn't even chance at the notion that the pale man might have ulterior motives as his thighs then calves were massaged.

He did, however, notice when the hands started kneading the globes of flesh that his derriere consisted of. "Sai?" He questioned over his shoulder, stopping short when he saw the lust glassed eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto-kun…" He shivered as the artist drew out the suffix he refused to take from the Uzumaki's name. He lifted his hips from the bed, pushing his ass further into the other's hands. A whimper escaped him as the other smiled and licks his lips.

Sai had him on his back before he could properly take a breath, hands flying everywhere in a valiant attempt to feel everything at once. "Sai!" He gasped as those roving fingers clasped around his awakening erection. They only had to pump twice before he was fully formed in the artist's palm.

Sai moved himself down the quivering body beneath him, unable to decide where to keep his eyes. Naruto's face was twisting in his pleasure, his chest heaving with his every gasping breath, his hips strained against the hold Sai had on them, his knees lifted to separate his thighs so Sai could fit in between them, and his toes curled into the stylish blue comforter beneath them.

The black irises eventually centered themselves on the task at hand, or rather, in hand. He lowered his head a bit, aligning his lips with the leaking slit, then flicked his tongue out over the head. Naruto's reaction was instantaneous.

His head fell back as his eyes slammed shut. His mouth opening wide to let out a high pitched keening sound. His right hand flew into Sai's short silky hair and his left fell to grip helplessly at the covers.

Sai continued to give teasing little flicks of his tongue along the head and length of the phallus in his hand, the other keeping a strong grip on the flexing hips. He finally took pity on the blonde when a sobbed "Please!" met his ears.

He opened his mouth just enough to pop the mushroom like head in, then ever so slowly slid down half way to meet with his stroking hand. Naruto cried out at the sensation, desperately trying to get more of himself into that tight, hot cavern.

Sai started with soft sucks and short bobs of his head, still teasing the golden man beneath him. His suction got stronger, and his excitement grew, when he saw claws begin to form on the blonde's hands. Naruto was unconsciously letting some of his control slip away, and it turned Sai on like nothing else could.

Naruto, completely unaware of the changes, bit into his bottom lip to stop the continuous whine coming from his chest. He let the lip go however when a fang pierced it, causing him to taste blood.

Hazy, purple eyes opened to see Sai's head bobbing enthusiastically, checks hollowed out as he tried to bring his lover to climax. Naruto's own head snapped back and his hips bucked as Sai took him deep within his throat and hummed.

"Sai! *pant* I'm gonna-AH!" Sai pressed his nose into musk smelling golden hairs as the organ in his mouth erupted. He swallowed all that it had, muffling his own moans as he masturbated. He had to pull off when he came, fearful of biting the flaccid length he had been suckling.

Naruto hauled him up to his chest as he wiped his hand on the pants he still wore. The blonde helped him remove them before ushering them both under the covers. He turned off the bedside light, happy that they had forgone the romantic atmosphere of candles.

He felt Sai spoon behind him and couldn't help but snicker at the other man's sigh of contentment. "I could have helped you out, you know." Sai just snuggled closer in response, taking advantage of the warmth pouring off the Jinchūriki.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for the massage, Sai." Sai smiled as well. "Thanks for coming home."

-

-

-

-

~~End Shot Two!!

Author's Note at the Bottom!!

Welcome to shot two everybody! I hope you all liked it. As always, reviews are welcomed, appreciated, and help to feed the author. I love constructive criticism and reader feedback, helps me to further improve my writing style. ^^

Welp, until next time!


	3. Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fox

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sai!" The pale shinobi turned at the calling of his voice. He watched as a figure swathed in orange came bounding towards him, despite the sparse crowds of the marketplace. He shook his head in mild amusement at the hyperactive nin. "Hello to you as well, Naruto-kun. What brings you to the marketplace so early this morning?" He inquired politely.

It was true that Naruto usually tended to sleep in late on his rare days off, so to see him at just passed sunrise on such a day was highly unusual. "Oh, well, just shopping around. Figured I stock up the old apartment before the crowds get too big." The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, alluding Sai to the fact that he had waited until his cupboards were completely bare (again) before hazarding the market.

"Shall I accompany you, Naruto-kun?" Blue Summer sky eyes widened in shock before narrowing in an all too familiar grin. "Sure, Sai. That'd be really cool of you." The blonde then pointed in the direction of the nearest vegetable stand and they both made their way to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the shopping out of the way, both shinobi returned to the demon containers newest apartment (the last landlord finally kicking Naruto out due to too many cases of vandalism). Naruto kicked open his front door in typical Naruto fashion, flinging his sandals off as soon as he made it into the threshold.

Sai repeated the process at a much more subdued pace, gently shutting and locking the door behind him, then picking up Naruto's sandals to rest neatly beside his own. He followed the noise nin to the kitchen where they proceeded to unpack and store the groceries (well, Naruto unpacked and Sai categorically arranged the foods into the cabinets and fridge).

Once done, they retired to the small living room, Naruto telling an over-exaggerated story of his latest mission and Sai silently listening to the outrageous tale. "So then, there was, like, fifty of them just coming at me from all directions! I shadow cloned the hell outta them, but then I was, like, 'That was easy!' and, dude, like, fifty more of 'em popped outta nowhere! So I was all…"

Naruto stopped when he noticed Sai staring very intently at him. "Um, Sai? You okay over there?" Sai didn't answer with words, but stood up and made his way over to the now nervous nin. "Naruto-kun, do you have a fever of some kind?"

Naruto tilted his head quizzically for a moment before his eyes bulged. "Um, no, not that I'm aware of. Hehe." He scratched the back of his head before looking directly into Sai's eyes. "Well," he stood up, "It's been fun hanging with you Sai, but I've got some training to do now, so I gotta kick you out." He tried to move around the observant ex-ROOT member, but didn't make it too far before Sai was gripping his elbow tightly.

"Naruto-kun, you are very warm. I don't believe it is advisable for you to train in such a state." Naruto pulled away using too much force causing Sai to stumble into him. The heat Naruto's body was emanating was shocking to Sai, though not as shocking as the very evident bulge now nestled snuggly into his hip.

"Naruto-kun…" he whispered, pulling a breathy moan from the blonde. Naruto tried to pull away again, but a sturdy arm about his waist ended that motion. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, what is wrong?" Naruto groaned as the whispered words sent a pulse straight through his body.

"Can't, Sai. Please, let go." The arm tightened in response and Naruto had to bite near through his lip to stop the urge to bite something else. "Please, Sai, you have to let go." "No." The growling reply was all Naruto's control needed to snap, sending his body into a blur of motion that ended up with him straddling Sai and his tongue playing tonsil hockey in the back of the pale nin's throat.

"Dammit, Sai!" He growled, changing it into a groan when the one under him arched up for more contact, "You know I can't control it right now *pant* Don't do that! *Uhnn* Why would you *Ahhhmmm* challenge me?!"

Sai leaned up to lick a wet trail from lips to ear, following the blonde's jaw line and giving a nip to the lobe when he reached it. "Because *pant* I love when you lose control." The nipping turned into gasping as Sai found his neck under the ministrations of his bestial partner.

The Kyuubi container growled deep within his chest as he felt the man underneath him begin to squirm and writhe. He was just about to flip the pale nin in an over-dramatic show of dominance when long, muscular legs managed to wrap around his waist; bringing his clothed erection into closer contact with the one beneath him. He yelped, allowing an opening that was quick taken advantage of by the questing tongue of the man below him.

Sai rolled his hips again, knowing that by challenging his lover like this during this time would eventually lead them both to euphoria. He bucked again and had to let out an animalistic howl as liquid hot magma expelled over his body.

Naruto exposed his razor edged fangs as the demon's chakra overflowed. He leaned away from the tempting neck, so wantonly stretched out before him, some small semblance of humanity lingering just long enough to make sure not to hurt his partner in his lustful frenzy.

Sai, seemingly sensing the small part of the host that wanted to preserve his mortal flesh, reached up to tug the elongated teeth to the junction between neck and shoulder. "I thought I already told you," he punctuated each of his words with a defining thrust of his hips, "I love it when you lose control."

Blue eyes bled to red as the last of Naruto's humanity slipped away from him, nothing more than carnal thoughts remaining. The blonde snarled as his teeth closed down on the inviting flesh, coercing a strangled moan from the former ROOT nin.

Clothing was torn from the ink user in a manner just short of vicious, but the claw tipped hands that caressed his exposed flesh were nothing less than reverent. Sai moaned as the hands flew to every possible location on his body, arching ferociously when they came in contact with his obvious arousal.

"N-naruto-kun *uh-hn*, please, I need you." Rarely was Sai ever one to beg, but his partner's loss of control expedited his own. He whimpered as the very tip of an extremely lethal claw drew circles up his tender flesh.

Naruto smirked widely, the afternoon light glinting off of his sharp teeth were it streamed in from the barely closed blinds. "You do, ne? How much do you need me, Sai-kun?" The blonde purred the last syllable. Pale hips bucked wildly again and Sai gave a quiet cry as the motion was reciprocated.

He cried out again, louder this time, when he felt his entrance being breached by a lone, lubricated finger (though where the hell the fox had gotten lube from, Sai would never know). Naruto crooned as the silken heat clamped down upon him, eyes rolling back as he imagined what else the heat would be surrounding.

Two more intrusions later, Sai was ready to start screaming Naruto's name as the demon container mercilessly applied pressure to his prostate while simultaneously deep throating his aching cock. The ink user nearly screamed in frustration as yet another orgasm was kept at bay by the teasing Kitsune.

"Naruto! *pant* Put it in, now! I need it, please!" The blonde slithered his way back up his lover's body to ravage his mouth while he lined the tips of his own cock at the twitching entrance. He pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling at the pale throat.

"Are you sure you're ready for me, lover?" Sai's body froze up in an unusual fashion and Naruto had only enough time to think that before the body beneath his bucked up and flipped over. Sai placed his hands under his body then pushed up, forcing himself onto his hands and knees and Naruto into a kneeling position behind him.

"I think I'm more than ready now, Dickless." The name, though said as a term of endearment, served to drive Naruto to another level of insanity, causing him to grasp a firm hold onto the pale hips then slam his way into the oh so ready body.

Sai let out a keening yell that was drowned out by Naruto's long winded roar. They paused, both panting for the breath that entering had stolen from them, before Naruto pulled back and slammed to the hilt once more.  
They set a fast and brutal pace, neither having the patience to take things slowly. Sai's long, artistic fingers pulled at the sheets while the muscles in his arms bunched with the effort to keep his face from planting itself painfully into the pillows.

Naruto's powerful, deep thrusts began to become erratic. Both knew the end was nearing and Sai elected to speed up the process by sending one of his hands down to his dick. The hand was slapped away with an overbearing growl, replaced by one of Naruto's own.

The demon container's eyesight narrowed until the only thing filtering through the thick haze of red was the previously bitten flesh of the artist's neck. With the last of his coherent thought, Naruto clamped his teeth down on the juncture.  
Sai groaned and cried out at the feel of the bite, the sensation being just the thing to send him over the edge into orgasm. The pulsating tightness of Sai's inner channel gripped Naruto fiercely, nearly forcing his own orgasm out of him.

Sai's arms collapsed as he felt the warm seed of his partner spill into his body, the panting blonde behind him following his slow descent onto the mattress. He moaned softly as Naruto uncoupled them, coming to rest at Sai's side instead of his back.

Black eyes, just starting to shift closed in sated bliss, shot open as a tongue started to make its way across his shoulder blades, soft nips accompanying it. "Did you think we were finished, lover? Silly boy, we've only just started." Naruto chuckled as he rolled the pliant body of his lover over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sai lay quietly next to the still panting Uzumaki, enjoying the brief reprieve from activities. Naruto flopped a boneless arm over his waist then nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "God, I love when you let me go fox on you."

Sai snickered quietly, feeling the unholy grin in his neck before an unabashed hand traveled down his abdomen under the rumpled sheets. "I love it when you go fox on me too." Naruto laughed outright before nipping at the pale throat, ready to show Sai for the umpteenth just how much he loved it.

-

-

-

-

~End Shot Three!

Author's Note at the Bottom!!

Welcome to shot three everybody! I hope you all liked it. As always, reviews are welcomed, appreciated, and help to feed the author. I love constructive criticism and reader feedback, helps me to further improve my writing style. ^^

Welp, until next time!


	4. Bunnies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bunnies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

'Another beautiful day in Konohagakure. The sun is shining, the air is breezing, the village's number one loudmouth, knucklehead ninja is snoring so loudly that the previously chirping birds must now scream to be heard.' Sai snickered internally at the thought while he continued to caress the blissfully snoring head in his lap.

He looked around at the training ground his sleeping partner had demolished, in some sort of attempt to take out his frustration of being put back on "in-village-only" missions. Sai frowned when he thought back to the conversation that led to the impromptu landscaping.

-

~Flashback!~

"Since the Akatsuki is becoming more rigorous in their search for you, boy, we have no choice but to confine you to the village." "WHAT?!" Naruto nearly leaped out of his chair, a hard feat considering how he was shackled to it. A quick glare from Tsunade forced him back down.

"Wouldn't that be the worst thing to do? Keeping him here would make the village a target as well." Her eyes softened a bit, apologetic as she said the words. The council members murmured amongst themselves for a moment before Danzo tapped his cane against the table.

"Regardless of your personal… attachments to this container," he spat the words as if they were poison, "We must think of the long term safety of the village." "And how," Hiashi Hyuuga spoke regally, "Is keeping him confined here going to help us in the long run?"

Danzo gave a mockery of a smile before snapping his fingers. Sai and two other masked ROOT nin dropped soundlessly from the ceiling to stand behind the restrained Naruto. "If the Akatsuki come here, they'll have an entire village to stand against, instead of just the one or two shinobi that would accompany him on any given mission."

A few murmurs went around the room, many of the council members nodding their heads in agreement to the scarred veteran's logic. Blue eyes widened as the chair bound body tensed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!" The room quieted at the outburst and the masked ROOT soldiers armed themselves with kunai.

"You can't do this to me! Why the fuck did I go through all that goddamn training for if I'm gonna be locked away in the village!? Don't you realize the danger you're putting everyone in by even thinking about this?!" Naruto's eyes frantically searched the room, trying to find any doubt within the eyes of the older nin surrounding him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. But what Danzo-sama says makes sense. If you are here, we have a better chance at making sure you are not taken by the Akatsuki." Choza Akimichi tried to reason with the now hyperventilating blonde.

"Please," Naruto begged, staring into the eyes of the only person he felt had the power to do anything in the situation. Tsunade sighed deeply, running a hand down the side of her face to hide the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. What she wouldn't give to not be here, but rather enjoying a lazy afternoon of skipping her paperwork and sneaking sake passes Shizune.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favor, raise your hands." The majority of the room's occupants raised their hands, the only one not was Tsunade herself. "And those opposed." Her hand was the sole inhabitant of the space above their heads. She sighed again, slowly bringing her stamp of approval on the official documents laid before here.

"From here on, until the Akatsuki is either disbanded and/or killed, I hereby declare that Naruto Uzumaki is to stay within the confines of Konohagakure." A long roaring wail accompanied her announcement as Naruto lost all hold on his emotions. Profanities fell from his mouth like rain and he struggled valiantly against the chakra suppressing shackles keeping him tied to the chair.

Danzo gave the boy a disgusted sneer as he passed by, indicating that his guards follow him. Sai stayed behind, ready to help the distraught man out of the chair as soon as the Hokage released the seals. Naruto crumpled back against the seat, choked sobs escaping his mouth every so often.

When Tsunade gently released him from his restraints she pulled him into a tight, motherly hug. "Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She let the tears fall from her eyes and onto his orange clad shoulder. Sai looked away, feeling as if he were intruding on a "special moment" his book might call it.

"Sai-kun." He looked back at the voice of his Hokage, noticing that she was already standing and straightening herself out. "I want you to take Naruto out to the training grounds. Let him work off some steam. I have a feeling we're going to need to call in Yamato for clean up many times before this is over."

She swept gracefully from the room, robes billowing dramatically behind her. Sai nodded in silence, then turned to look at the crest fallen young man. "Come on, Naruto-kun. Let us leave this place."

-

~End Flashback!~

-

Sai's daze was broken by the silence that now surrounded him. He looked down to stare directly into devastated blue eyes, their normal cerulean depths replaced with blue- gray irises. "Sai…" Naruto started, but trailed off, lifting a hand from his chest to place it behind the pale nin's head.

The ink user lowered his head until his lips met his partner's questing pair, both of them merely savoring the contact, neither trying to deepen the chaste caress. The angle was a bit uncomfortable, but Sai wasn't quite willing to complain, knowing that this was something that Naruto needed.

As if sensing the other's thoughts, Naruto moved until he was repositioned in Sai's lap. With Naruto now in front and slightly above him, Sai was able to being a slow, sensuous dance of tongues between their mouths. Naruto moaned softly, his hands coming up to hold onto Sai's cheeks, while the pale nin's hands went down around his waist.

The kiss began to heat up as Naruto got more aggressive in his movements, hands now fisting gently in the dark locks of hair on the other's head. Sai tilted his head back further and opened his mouth more widely, ready to take all that his lover had to offer to him.

Naruto growled at the readied compliance, knowing that the other was giving up without a fight on purpose. "What's the matter? Am I too pitiful for you to even consider fighting against?" The words were rough and thick, emotion running deeply through them.

Sai pulled back, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows. "Why would you think something like that? Do you feel that I would give you control so easily if I thought for just one moment that you were not worthy?" The emotions that Naruto was displaying were more foreign to Sai than usual, and it was making reading the situation very difficult.

Naruto growled again, dislodging himself from his perch on Sai's lap to pace in front of the confused shinobi. He flopped back down after a circle or four and pulled Sai to him. "I'm sorry." He said, burying his face into the crook of Sai's neck, inhaling the sweet fragrance of ink and parchment.

"I'm… I'm, scared. I don't like the idea of being trapped in one place, but I don't like the idea of people getting hurt or killed over me even more!" Sai wrapped his arms around the trembling figure, slowly running his hands up and down the shivering back.

He thought back to everything he had ever learned about comforting in all of his books, and wasn't really coming up with anything that he thought would be particularly useful. "There, there, Naruto-kun. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Everything will work in the end."

The tightening of the arms around him let Sai know that his words were heard. "Thanks Sai. I know you don't really know how to deal with shit like this, so that really means a lot to me." Naruto pulled back to smile softly at the man in his arms and Sai noticed that the clouds had cleared from the summer sky eyes.

He leaned in to kiss the blonde, taking the succulent lips by surprise. He pushed Naruto to lie on his back while he straddled the trim, orange clad waist. Lips never separating, Sai worked his fingers down Naruto's chest; pausing briefly at the hem, then slipping them back up underneath the garish material.

Naruto arched into the touch, keening when the questing fingers found his hardening nipples. He broke the kiss off to pant Sai's name, turning his head at the same time to give his lover better access to his overly-sensitized neck.

Sai moved down the long expanse of flesh, paying careful attention to the racing pulse. He suckled on the bottom of the bobbing Adam's apple, using the angle as a guise as he began moving lower down Naruto's legs

Sai worked diligently to distract Naruto with his hand and tongue, catching the other off guard when one of his hands went streaking down to his budding erection. "Sai!" Naruto wailed softly, grinding into the digits pressed against his swiftly swelling organ.

Sai's lips descended upon his once again, stealing his breath and the ability to cry out as the hand on his cock started to rub up and down in an infuriatingly delicate rhythm. A growl bubbled up from the deepest recesses of his chest and he bucked harshly into the slim body straddling his thighs.

Sai broke the kiss in order to get a better grip on the body below him, without any unnecessary squeezing to delicate parts. He nearly had it when Naruto bucked harshly again, sending him sprawling off to the side, and an easy target for the smirking blonde.

"I know you like to tease, baby-doll. But I've had this thought in my head ever since the first time you blew me in the onsen." Sai's pale face colored as he remembered the event, it being the first time either of them ever did anything remotely sexual together.

"What did you have in mind, Naruto-kun?" The blonde's smirk widened and Sai suddenly found himself held up onto his hands and knees. "Well, you see," Naruto purred as his hands made quick work of Sai's pants, pulling them just far enough down so that the ink user could spread his legs a small bit.

"I've always wanted to take you completely natural. No apartment, no walls, no bed, and the only lube you get is the kind I make myself." Sai's arms nearly buckled as a slimey appendage suddenly made its presence known to the inner ring of his anus.

"Now, Sai, you have to relax for this." Naruto sing-songed, running a hand smoothly over the man's now trembling lower back. Sai attempted to relax, but was stopped by a hand not his own wrapping around his erection. He threw his head back and moaned; squirming his lower half and writhing on the tongue inside of him.

"Fuck, that's gorgeous." Naruto groaned, picking himself up onto his knees and positioning himself at the barely prepped entrance. "This is going to hurt, are you ready?" Sai nodded, afraid to speak as the hand still fisted around him sped up.

'Naruto's always true to his word.' Sai thought as a soul-shattering pain made its way up his spinal cord. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his body tensed up completely, causing the man entering him to stop immediately.

"Holy… fucking… Sai, baby, please, relax. It only hurts more when you, shit, tense up like that. Fuck…" Sai tried, he really did, but the pain was unbearable. "Narut-o… Stop… please..." Naruto halted at the sobbed words, guilt coursing through his entire being at what he was doing. He reversed slowly, utterly focused on any and all sounds coming from the body beneath him.

Once he pulled free he had to catch the pale man as he collapsed. He whispered soothing words into the pained man's ear, reaching around to wipe away stray tears that had escaped tightly clenched eyes. Blonde brows furrowed as Naruto sought a solution to his current problem; that being a hurt lover and his still raging hard-on. A nearly physical light-bulb lit up above his head.

With a speed born of urgency and mad ninja skills, Naruto reached into the front pocket of his orange pants and found the small bottle of healing salve Hinata had given him just before his appointment with the council that morning.

Keeping a firm grip on his still lover, Naruto opened the bottle and smeared some of the contents on three of his fingers. Using soft words and gentle coaxing motions, he was able to get Sai back onto his hands and knees.

The pale shinobi jolted slightly at the introduction of the first finger but began to heat up and loosen as the second and third fingers made their way in. In a matter of moments, Naruto had the former ROOT nin keening as loudly as when he had been rimming him.

He quickly slicked his erection then wrapped the lubricated hand around the returned erection of his lover. This time when he entered, the entrance was ready for him and the body beneath him more than eager to receive.

The two moved against each other seamlessly; when one would push forward the other would push back, when one would pull back the other would pull forward into a greedily milking hand. Sai screamed as his prostate was plundered, any earlier pain now forgotten as his pleasure soared to new heights.

Both knew they wouldn't last long and in a matter of long, deep strokes Sai was arching into the strong tanned hand gripping him and Naruto was buried to the hilt inside of his lover. They stayed together, locked in an embrace of ecstasy for a few moments before collapsing against the soft grass beneath them.

Before they had the chance to exchange their usual post orgasmic terms of endearment, voices were heard coming towards the training field. When the two approaching shinobi finally breached the trees surrounding the field, Naruto was as red as a tomato with his eyes wide open and mouth gaping. Sai, being the emotional stunted nin that he was, just gave the flabbergasted duo a fake smile.

"Jesus Christ! We all know that you're fucking like rabbits, there's no reason to take it so literally!!" Kiba threw his hands in the air while Shino had the decency to turn away from the lovers. Unfortunately, this was not the first time he had had to suffer such an indignity, but he was willing to over look it this one time.

"Kiba. Let's go to another training field." The Aburame said quietly, already making his way out of the area. Kiba sent the couple on the ground another little glare before following after his teammate.

Naruto flopped back onto the ground, letting out a startled noise in the back of his throat when Sai draped himself across his chest. He lifted an eyebrow at the pointed look Sai was giving him. "What?" He asked. "Was "fucking like rabbits" what you had envisioned, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked owlishly at the stoic nin for all of two seconds before laughing uproariously and rolling on top of said nin, his earlier anger and fear forgotten as he lost himself in the warm embrace of his lover once again.

-

-

-

-

~~End Shot Four!!

* * *

Author's Note At The Bottom!

Hello all! It's been a while, yeah? Well, I just thought I crank out this little baby for you, hopefully you all like the little extra length to it. ^^Did you get the title?? I know I'm always complaining about the plot bunnies, but this time they actually paid their dues. hahaha

Anyway, I do have a question to ask my reviewers (you all know who you are and I love you all very much for taking the time to actually click that stinkin' button to tell me how I'm doin'). Does anyone want to see Sai as the seme in any of these one-shots? I started to write this one with him as top, but figured I'd stick to what everyone already likes. So if anyone could get back to me on that I would be very grateful. ^^

Also, I'm still working on "WDIHTBSDH!?"'s sequel. No, I haven't abandoned it, but it's killing me to sit in front of my computer and not get hit with any type of inspiration. *sigh* Don't worry all, I'll get over it soon enough.

As always, please review and I'll see you all next time!!


	5. Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction. I also have no rights to Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me" nor the video for said song.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai watched through his large bedroom windows as his blond neighbor paced back and forth in front of his own. 'They're fighting again.' He thought as he watched the other young man tried to say something on the phone, only to be interrupted again by whoever was on the other line.

He smiled sympathetically when distressed blue eyes met his across the distances between their homes. He saw the other sigh once more before finally ending the call on his cell phone. Sai flipped to a fresh page in his sketchbook and wrote out a message to the other teen.

'**You ok?'**

The blond smiled and let out a brief chuckle, reaching under his bed for the sketch pad he knew to be there.

'**Tired of Drama'**

Sai sighed at the response, frowning a bit as he wrote out his own reply.

'**Sorry :('**

The blond shrugged, appreciating the effort his often reclusive neighbor was putting into cheering him up. He got up and closed the curtains without another glance, missing when black eyes, full of longing, fell onto the dark blue fabric.

'**I Love You**' was what the sign that Sai held up said. He stood from his bed and moved in front of the mirror placed beside his dresser. The mirror was full body length and was held up by intricately designed wrought iron. He looked at himself, wondering what it was that the blond found more attractive about his current fling than him.

He and the sunshine-haired young man had been neighbors since Sai had moved in over six years ago. They became fast friends, even though Sai's social skills left much to be desired. When they reached high school, however, Sai fell into one crowd and the blond into another.

While Sai had a delicately lean figure with paper white skin and jet black hair, his blond friend, a daring young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, seemed to have been made in the sun's very image. Golden skin covered strong, broad shoulders and powerful, muscled legs made sure that Naruto got wherever he intended to go.

In public, his face wore a grin that could brighten even the darkest hallway and could charm just about anyone. His voice was loud and cheerful, and his temper was quick enough to match the speed of a bullet.

Narutowas captain of the school's football team. He was not the quarterback, no, but his moves as a defensive lineman and offensive running back had earned him the nickname "the Fox". Naruto was loved by his teammates for his off the way sense of humor and often bat-shit crazy game plays.

He was loved by most of the kids in school for being such a good player, and he had plenty of fan girls chasing him down the halls. Though not as tall as most of his teammates, he made up for it with the passion he put into every game he played.

But, away from the fans and their peers, Naruto was a calm and quiet guy. He rarely ever raised his voice when he was at home and when he did it was usually because his godfather had gotten roaring drunk and made a mess somewhere in their home. He usually spent time in his backyard; either practicing plays, doing homework, listening to music, or talking with Sai as he painted in his own backyard.

Sai looked harder into the mirror, trying to figure out the great puzzle, when a song came onto the radio distracting him from his thoughts. His head bobbed to the beat of the song and he started to dance around a bit, swaying his hips, and singing the lyrics.

So into his one man concert, Sai didn't see the dark blue curtains across the ways lifting a bit and a bright blue eye peeking to see what was making so much noise in his neighbors room.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he watched the lean, T-shirt and house pants clad figure dance around his immaculate room, singing a song he couldn't really hear. He watched, smiling, as Sai jumped on his bed for what had to be a huge guitar solo before jumping back down to sing in front of his mirror.

He laughed as he continued to watch Sai dance around, moving away from the window and dropping the curtain when he saw the pale teen flop down on his bed. He walked away, feeling better than he had in a while, still smiling at the adorable picture the other made.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai shifted the sketchbook on his lap as he sat on the bus stop bench located just down the street from his house. Normally, he wouldn't be anywhere near the germ infested piece of equipment, but fall was coming and this was one of the best spots to get just the right angle on some of the changing trees on the street.

Naruto smiled as he walked down the street, recognizing Sai's jet black hair immediately. "Sai!" He called, smiling wider when the other turned unfocused black eyes on him. He watched as clarity returned to the other and a genuine smile spread onto the paper like features.

"Naruto." Sai answered when the other took a seat beside him. Naruto made a motion towards the sketchbook and Sai held up the half finished drawing for cerulean eyes to take in.

"Jesus, no wonder you win the art show every year." Naruto laughed, a twinkle lighting up his eyes in a way Sai hadn't seen in over a month. Sai frowned internally at that as he continued a light conversation with the blond. He had noticed that ever since Naruto had started dating the captain of the cheerleading squad, his eyes were dulling and his smile seemed to be more forced than natural.

Sai wondered if anyone else had noticed that when he was interrupted y a horn blaring from a car that screeched to a halt in front of them. Sai smiled to Naruto as the blond waved goodbye and entered the car via the passenger door. His smile turned into a scowl when he caught the jealous look in jade green eyes and a sly smirk slide into place on a heavily panted mouth.

His scowled deepened when the little pink haired tart had the nerve to drag Naruto into what had to be a most uncomfortable kiss. She pulled back after a moment and shoved Naruto away, smirking smugly in Sai's direction before taking off down the road.

Sai glared as the tail lights of the car disappeared around a corner, feeling both miffed and disheartened. He snapped his book closed, no longer in the mood to draw, and curse when he noticed that he had lost the light anyway.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cheer went up from the crowd as the pass was intercepted and their school gained another ten yards. Sai grunted as he was jostled again by the overly excited members of the marching band seated next to him.

Honestly, he hated coming to these events. He didn't particularly like people and he detested noise in any way shape or form. Hell, he didn't even like football! But Naruto had asked him in the hallway earlier that day if he was going and he had nodded before his mind had a chance to process what exactly it was he was agreeing too.

It had been Naruto's wide, happy smile that made him cave, made him go, made him suffer through the indignity of being horn-blasted every goddamn time their team made any progress down the field.

Sai had just about had enough when he noticed something odd happening in the cheerleading section of the field. If he wasn't mistaken, Naruto's tramp of a girlfriend, Sakura, was making googly eyes at the team's quarterback and one of Naruto's best friends, a stoic young man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked disinterestedly down at the pink haired annoyance tugging on the neck of his uniform. He never understood why she didn't take the hint and leave him alone, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that, as cheer captain, she had some sort of obligation to be dating the quarterback, which would be him. Never mind the fact that she had been dating Naruto for a little over eight weeks already.

Just when he was about to push the irritating girl away once and for all, he heard a choked sound coming from behind him. Two sets of black eyes widened and one set of green narrowed as they all turned to see Naruto standing there. While the three had been involved in Sakura's attempted seduction, Naruto had sacked the offensive quarterback, stopping the opposing team from making another touchdown and ending the game in their favor.

Blue eyes reduced from their widened state down to a glare as he look back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. "What is this?" Sasuke took the opportunity to push the bubblegum headed cheerleader away from where she was still leaning against him and took the few steps that would put him directly in front of Naruto.

"This, is exactly what I have been trying to tell you for the last eight weeks." The pale teen walked off without another word, upset that his friend was going to be hurt over this but glad that Naruto would finally see that it wasn't, as the blond himself had said, "Sasuke being a pompous, self-loving, asshole who didn't think anyone would pick Naruto over him". He only hoped that this revelation would clear up the tension between them.

Naruto watched as the black, duck-butt hair vanished in a sea of maroon and gold. When he turned back to face Sakura, she had her arms folded under her small breast and was looking at him as if he had done something to wrong her. She marched up to him, pulled her fist back, and swung it freely at Naruto's unguarded face. It would have landed too, had Sai not caught her about the wrist.

Venomous green settled on expressionless black as Sakura fought to free herself from his grip. Sai had no intention of letting go, but a heavy hand on his shoulder caused him to pause. Deeply hurt indigo came from behind fluttering lashes and Sai let go to turn towards his friend.

"It's alright, Sai. I've got this. You go on and have fun at some of the after parties, okay?" Sai opened his mouth to protest but Naruto was already moving away, dragging a loudly protesting Sakura with him. Sai just stood there, a lone figure amongst the cheering crowd.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

News had circulated quickly and by the next night the whole school knew that Naruto and Sakura were no longer together. Naruto's friends had flocked to him and words of support were heard being whispered to him in the hallways.

The same could not be said for Sakura, who got her ass handed to her by Sasuke's, highly coveted secret, girlfriend. Sai would never look at Hinata the same way again after watching the shy young woman punch Sakura in the nose so hard in broke on contact. And her older cousin Neji could be seen in the background grinning, honest to God grinning, as Hinata crushed the fool who had dared to touch Hyuuga property.

Sai sat on his bed, trying and failing to do his homework. He glanced out his window to see Naruto putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo. The blonde looked devastatingly handsome, dressed up as he was. The tux fit him perfectly, accentuating his shoulders and ass just so. The outfit was topped off with an outrageously orange bow tie. He knew he would make a killing at the Homecoming Dance, especially now that he had a free arm to hang off of.

He glanced over again just in time to see Naruto writing something down then holding up his sketch pad with a questioning smile on his lips.

'**You going tonight?'**

Sai grabbed his book and wrote down his response, feeling terrible as he tried to put on a nonchalant façade.

'**No studying'**

Naruto sighed heavily, looking down-hearted as he wrote back,

'**Wish you were!'**

Sai smiled at that, feeling his heart lift exponentially with just those three simple words. He wondered how high his spirits would go if he heard the three words he really wanted from Naruto. He watched as the blond picked up his jacket and exited his room.

Sai looked down at his homework seeing a torn out piece of paper amongst the pile. **'I Love You'** stared up at him, challenging him to do something about it. He looked out the window once more before hopping off of his bed and moving towards his closet.

It was about time he stopped being behind glass.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The people parted in front of him like the Red Sea as he made is way towards where he knew the other jocks were. He spotted a head of bright blond hair at long last, standing amongst his friends away from the center of the room. He watched as the head turned and eyes finally focused on him, the shock in them evident when they finally met his.

Naruto started walking towards him, paying no mind to people as they ushered out of his way. He was grabbed halfway by Sakura, her expression pouty as she tried to talk him into dancing with her. "Naruto, I'm sorry, honey. You know I didn't mean any of those things I said." She moved her lips closer to his, trying to trap him into a kiss, but missing when he turned his head once more to catch sight of Sai.

Her eyes narrowed when they landed on Sai, her mouth twisting into a disgusted sneer. "What?!" She mouthed at him, scorn falling off her features as he pulled away from her. "Sorry, Sakura. But, and how did you phrase it? Oh, yeah, you just don't do it for me." He quoted what she had said to him the night before. She screeched in rage, turning around and storming away from the blond. Naruto cast his eyes about the room once more, and found that Sai hadn't moved from his spot.

The paper-skinned teen watched as the blond came over, a slow smile tugging on his lips as Sai pulled a piece of paper out of seemingly nowhere. Blue eyes grew large as they read the words written on the paper. They softened to a smoldering looked as he pulled his own paper from his pocket.

Sai practically went numb as he read the three little words on the page. **'I Love You'**stared back at him, his mind blanking as strong arms wrapped around his waist and a head came to rest in the curve of his neck. "I don't know how I didn't see this before, didn't see you." Sai shuddered lightly as Naruto's hot breath sailed over his skin.

Unlike the blond, who had gone to the dance in a traditional tuxedo, Sai had decided on a less traditional outfit. Gone were his normally loose fitting clothes, replaced by skin-tight leather pants and a high-rising, skin-tight black shirt. The arms around his waist shifted until hands cradled his hips and thumbs caressed his abdomen

"I'm not sure. I've been saying it for years now; you just never seem to hear me." He whispered into Naruto's ear, not caring that the eyes of most of the student body were on them. The DJ, having apparently caught on to the change in atmosphere, put on a slow song that had Sai lightly swaying his hips and Naruto unable to do anything but follow.

"Saying what?" The blond asked lightly, pressing a kiss into the flesh under his mouth. Sai shuddered a bit more noticeably that time, mentally blaming it on the fact that his stomach was sticking out.

He pulled back from Naruto until their eyes could meet again. "You belong with me." He breathed out against pink lips, gasping as they descended suddenly on his. A loud whooping noise broke them apart to see that now EVERYONE in the gymnasium was staring at them. The whoop continued and both turned to see it was Naruto's fellow defensive lineman, Kiba Inuzuka, his hands clapping furiously as he cheered.

Slowly, more people in the room began to clap and before long the entire football team had rallied an "It's about time!" chant. Naruto grinned widely, blush spreading across his cheeks as he scratched the back of his blond head.

Sai looked down, mortified beyond belief, trying to shrink away from the noisy crowd. But Naruto's arms held fast around his waist and he was forced to look up at his captor. Naruto kissed him again, softly trailing his lips until they reached an ear. "I guess they knew it all along too."

"What?" Sai asked a bit breathlessly, his eyes having difficulty staying open. Naruto laughed in that quiet way he usually only did when they were alone in their backyards, just enjoying each others' company, without the worry of anyone else.

Naruto pulled back to stare him in the eyes, his hands coming up to cradle the paper white face that had a dusting of pink across the cheeks. "I really do belong with you, Sai." Their lips met again to a roaring applause, the music fading away as they lost themselves.

-

-

-

-

-

~End Shot Five!!

Author's Note At The Bottom!!

Okay, so, this wasn't exactly what I had planned for the fifth shot, but it wouldn't leave me alone!! I'm sure by now the news of what happened to Taylor Swift at the VMAs has made it around the world a few times over. Well, when I saw what happened, I had to go see the video that was causing such an uproar.

It was soooo cute (if you have a chance, watch it. It'll probably make this make more sense. ^^)! And of course, those little bastard bunnies had to jump in right from the beginning. So... here you go!!

Again, this wasn't what I intended but it seems to have worked out alright. I'm still taking votes for who's going to top and bottom for the next shot, so send in your opinions!!

Well, see you next time!

A/N 18 September 2009

Hey-oh everybody. I've made a few slight changes to the chapter, including the title. I realized that it didn't at all go with the others, so I had to adjust it. Anyways, I also realized that this shot doesn't even remotely fit in with any of the others (what with being an AU fic and all) and I laughed myself silly over it. ^^

Um... that's about it I suppose. Please enjoy!


	6. Canvass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Canvass

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto smiled, completely content as he floated along through a gloriously blue sky. He snickered softly as the cloud he rode upon tickled his ribcage. The snicker turned into a chuckle, back to a giggle and finally morphed into heartfelt guffaws. The cloud burst beneath him and he found himself in an outrageously comfortable bed, naked and at the mercy of his smirking lover. "Sai?" he questioned groggily, confused as to why the normally straight faced man was smirking predatorily at him, like a cat ready to eat the canary he's already captured.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Were you having a pleasant dream?" Naruto took a moment to orient himself and noticed several things amiss. One, he was not in his own apartment where he had clearly remembered passing out after returning from his latest mission. Two, he had apparently been moved during the night and his ninja instincts hadn't felt the need to wake him. And three, he was completely naked, save for the silky-ties that held his hands captive above his head, and his lover was poised over him with one of his infamous brushes. "Sai ? What's going on?" He gave an experimental tug on the bindings, noticing that while they held him firmly, they did not actually hurt.

Sai's smirk softened to a smile as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the confused kitsune's mouth. "You didn't come to see me last night, so I thought I should go get you." His eyes turned up happily, obviously pleased by his reasoning. Blond eyebrows furrowed, but smoothed when Sai kissed the wrinkled skin sweetly. "I have also had an unusual thought as of late in regards the you, your skin, and my ink. I seem to be in need of a new canvass." As he spoke, Sai moved his mouth down Naruto's jaw, suckling briefly on the hollow below a slightly pointed ear.

Naruto groaned at the sensation, tilting his head to the side to allow the pale nin better access. Sai blew on the wet skin, pulling away completely when Naruto groaned again. The ink user moved further away, picking up his discarded paint brush from where he had placed it beside Naruto's hip. He moved the soft tip across the Jinchūriki's taunt abdomen, snickering under his breath as the blond shivered. The brush followed the path of bronzed muscles, stopping briefly to encircle the right nipple, moving up to caress the tanned neck.

"Naruto." He called, catching the tied man's attention. "Sai? Wha- Don't stop, I promise not to laugh even though-" His plea was silenced by a light peck on the corner of his mouth. "Shh, I just wanted to ask if you were comfortable." Blue eyes rolled and Naruto resisted the strong urge to snort, mainly because Sai's mouth was still hovering above his and dangerously close to his nose. "I'm as good as I'm gonna get, being tied down and all."

The ex-ROOT nin schooled his features into a blank mask, making sure to carefully hide his amusement. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to think he was laughing at him, that wouldn't end very well. He watched as those expressive eyes dilated as he resumed kissing the man beneath him. His tongue passed over the full lips pressed against his own, and he immediately took advantage when said lips parted for him.

He mapped out Naruto's mouth at a slow, leisurely pace. The desire he poured into the contact more than made up for the pace, and Naruto was keening softly in his throat by the time they ended it. Sai smiled down at him, smirking again when he noticed a certain part of Naruto's anatomy starting to wake up.

He took up his brush and, instead of just idly running it over Naruto's skin, reached for the bedside table to grab a small jar of heated "ink". In truth, what Sai now held in his hand was a jar of dark chocolate; the color a rich, dark, nearly-black brown. Naruto nose twitched as his captor stirred the thick liquid; then wrinkled when he recognized the scent. Sai smiled when he saw the change in Naruto's face. "I know you don't particularly like this kind, but you will enjoy it enough before we are through."

The tan neck arched again as the, now coated, brush touched down between his collar bones. Sai made quick work of covering the area in an array of intricate, curvaceous lines. He moved further down the faintly panting chest, going more slowly as he approached an erect pleasure nodule.

Naruto keened softly at the sensation of slightly cool liquid surrounding his nipple, then followed with a gasp as its twin was covered as well. The painter's brow was furrowed minutely in concentration as he focused completely on which sensitive spots he knew Naruto loved to have exploited.

The blonde's entire body lifted off the bed when the brush followed the swirl of the seal on his stomach, now a permanent fixture thanks to too many uses of the Kyuubi's chakra. Sai smirked at the reaction; fully aware that too much pressure would hurt the blond but not enough would tickle him to the point of lunacy.

He followed the curve of the blonde's hips, laughing to himself as he painted arrows pointing to the raging arouse nestled in a bed of downy yellow hair. He stopped briefly, staring transfixed as the reddened cock twitched under his scrutiny. A groan pulled him away from his musings and he smirked into lustful indigo eyes.

Dipping the brush into the chocolate once more, Sai, with slow and deliberate strokes, coated the organ before him. Naruto cried out at the feeling; the chocolate cooling nearly instantly thanks to the cool temperature of Sai's apartment. He could feel it harden around his erection, sticking firm to his skin and causing a sensation unlike any he had every felt before.

Sai bared his teeth in a grin worthy of the shinobi beneath him as Naruto keened and moaned and writhed about in pleasurable agony. He placed the brush and jar back onto his night stand, then stood so that he could get better access to the top drawer.

Naruto tried to ask where he was going, or at least what he was doing, but all he could get out was an unsatisfied whimper. The pale nin turned towards Naruto and showed him exactly what had pulled his attention away from his wanting Kitsune.

The bottle of lube shown oddly bright in the dim light of Sai's room, and Naruto sent up a small prayer to Kami-sama for blessing them with divine lubrication. He tugged again at his bindings, wanting to throw Sai down and have his way with him.

The ex-ROOT member gave a small tweak of his lips at the move and lowered his face so that he could talk directly into his captive's ear. "Those ropes are from a shop that specializes in shinobi bondage. They can hold even the strongest nin without needed to be chakra enforced. I was told they were the best kind to use for Shibari."

Darkened blue eyes flew wide at that and Sai settled in between his open legs. "Wait! Wait a minute. You're going to… You actually went into a store and asked for the best type of rope to tie someone up to have sex?!" Naruto really couldn't decide what made him more incredulous; that the pale nin seemed intent on being top, or that he had actually gone into a shop to ask someone that question.

"Of course I am and of course not. I asked Ino and she told me to talk to Anko, who laughed very hard then told me to ask Ibiki, who was surprisingly helpful and specific. He took me to the right store and let me use his member discount." Sai looked pleased with himself, happy to have Naruto successfully distracted as he slicked three fingers.

Naruto's faced paled slightly at the thought of Ibiki, the big mean head of Interrogations, taking Sai under his wing to a sex shop… and having a membership to said shop! He didn't even know you could do that! Before he could continue along that disturbing vein of thought, the train that was his mind was derailed by one of Sai's long fingers entering where no finger had dared to enter before.

Sai winced a bit as the muscles around his finger clamped down brutally; obviously Naruto had gotten over the distraction of mindless chatter. "Naruto-kun, you must relax, or this will not work." Naruto had a quick retort ready for the pale man, but lost it as another finger was introduced.

Thinking quickly, Sai lowered his head to the still chocolate coated dick and practically inhaled it. Naruto cursed and his hips flexed, wanting more of himself in the warmth of Sai's mouth. A pink tongue worked furiously to get the bitter chocolate off so that it could get to the hard flesh beneath.

As Sai's mouth worked its way down, his fingers began to stretch the tight muscles that continued to clamp down on them. The pale man hummed as he took the arousal deep into his throat, causing Naruto to arch up, granting the opportunity for the third finger to slide in next to its brethren.

The Jinchūriki winced at the full feeling, knowing he would have to calm down a little bit or he really would get hurt. He knew what Sai's three fingers looked like and he knew what the other's cock looked like; and even though he wasn't really very good at math, he knew that there was a big difference between three fingers and one dick.

The throat swallowing around him threw his logic right out the window and his back bowed as his came. Sai milked the orgasm for all he could while he slicked his own arousal with more lube. He pulled off as Naruto flopped bonelessly back onto the surface of the bed; chest heaving as he tried to come back down.

Sai didn't really give him time to do that, though; for as soon as his back touched the bed, his hips were lifted and a slickened tip was placed at his well stretched and relaxed entrance. He didn't even tense up as he felt the ink user push in; a mild burning sensation was his body's response to the intrusion.

Sai groaned as he pushed his way inside, the channel spasming around him as he made forward progress. Naruto's breath began to pick up again and he watched at the flaccid length began to twitch as new life filled it. The dark haired man made a mental note to ask the blond if it was because of the demon that he seemed to have no need for a refractory period.

The thought left him soon after as his balls touched the tanned backside and he settled deep within the trembling body. He moaned at the feeling. No wonder Naruto always liked to top; he was being bathed in so many different sensations that he had to take a few deep, calming breaths in order to reign in the need to pound into the body under him.

"Sai!" Naruto whined piteously. He felt so full! He didn't know what to do now, but he knew he wanted Sai to get moving. Sai leaned down and captured Naruto's panting lips. 'He still tastes like chocolate.' Naruto thought, closing his eyes and arching up into the touch.

His movement caused Sai's arousal to shift slightly within him and both men groaned at the feeling. Sai pulled back carefully, his eyes on Naruto's face to catch any discomfort, then slid back in just as carefully. The blond head tossed against the pillows, tan arms straining to break the ties that held them.

Both ignored the ominous sound of the headboard creaking, content to merely focus on one another's pleasure.

Pale hands griped tanned hips as he began to set a moderate pace; going neither too slow nor too fast. He wanted this experience to be good, but he wanted even more for the experience to last. He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end and he wanted Naruto to get as much enjoyment out of it as he usually did.

Sai's face grimaced from the almost suffocating pressure on his cock, but he couldn't stop the back and forth motion if he wanted to. Naruto was going absolutely wild beneath him; letting him know that, yes, he did manage to find the blonde's prostate.

It didn't take very long for either of them to reach their completion. Naruto writhed harder on Sai's rod, voice calling out that he wanted it harder, faster. Sai complied to the best of his abilities, removing one hand from Naruto's hip to stroke the blonde's neglected arousal. "Sai, Sai, Sai, oh God! Sai! I'm gonna--".

The sound of the headboard breaking was covered by the volume of Naruto's orgasmic wailing roar and Sai's pleasure garbled version of Naruto's name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sai licked absently at the chocolate mess still on Naruto as they both enjoyed the afterglow of their actions. The Jinchūriki shivered as the mouth suckled gently at his nipples, blushing as he felt his cock begin to swell again.

Sai looked down at the half-hard organ, his own penis still buried deep within the demon container. "I believe I will have to untie you if you wish to continue. I would prefer not to have my headboard reduced to mere dust." Naruto's blush deepened and he gave the other a sheepish smile.

"It was worth it to use me as your canvass, though, wasn't it?" Sai smiled as he reached up to release the knots binding his lover down. "Yes," he responded, snuggling into the chocolate smeared chest when Naruto wrapped sore arms about him, "It was completely worth it."

-

-

-

-

-

-End Shot 6!!

Author's Note At The Bottom!

So after all the 'hmm-ing' and 'haw-ing' I finally finished it! Thanks for everyone who gave their opinion on what they wanted to read; I hope I didn't disappoint!!

Anyway, this chapter was written with Naruto's birthday in mind and I'm super happy that I got it out on time. ^^

Please leave a review; I love the feedback and am more than happy to write something based on audience suggestions!!


	7. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

…Actually, you're good for this chapter. Just be quick with the minimization process. ^^

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

Halloween

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto had never been one to enjoy Halloween. The idea of being in a crowd full of literally masked people pushed his self-preservation instincts into overdrive and he usually spent the night of spirits huddled in his apartment. It certainly did not help that the holiday fell at the end of the month with the Kyuubi-festival and the villagers were still a bit wound up from the remembrance. Therefore, he thought, he was perfectly justified in his reaction to Sakura's costume party.

~Flashback!!~

"So, Naruto. You going to do anything for Halloween?" Warning bells went off in his head when he saw the sly/innocent look on Sakura's face. He still wasn't sure how exactly she pulled off the expression without looking internally ill like Naruto did when he tried it, but it was a secret the girl apparently intended to take to the grave.

"Uh, I think I have a mission," he lied, nervously shifting his eyes from side to side. The pink haired woman's face transformed into a skeptical frown. "You know you're a terrible liar, Naruto. Come on, what are you really doing?"

He scratched his cheek and looked away from his former teammate. He mumbled his reply to his no-longer steaming ramen and winced when the short tempered kunoichi demanded he repeat himself. "Nothing , alright? I'm not doing anything."

He pouted as he stared forlornly at the noodles in front of him, losing his appetite as he waited for Sakura's reaction. The young woman smiled, the tension building in her arms releasing as she accepted the answer. "Well, then, how about you come to my costume party? Everyone we know that doesn't actually have missions will be there. There'll be food and prizes for the different types of costumes."

He was already shaking his head no before she finished, a list of cons springing up in his head like Huns from the snow*. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I, uh, don't have a costume! Yeah, and, um, I don't have enough money to get one by tomorrow night." He plastered on an apologetic smile and lifted his hand to rub sheepishly on the back of his blond head, flinching as Sakura's fist landed on the ramen bar; denting the smooth wooden surface.

"What? That's the excuse you're going to try and pawn off on me? Don't be an idiot Naruto, what's the real reason you don't want to go?" Blue eyes began to dart around again, trying to avoid the irate woman's own sparking green eyes. "No, that's really it, Sakura-chan! I don't want to be the only one there without one, y'know? That would make you look bad for having invited me so late."

He knew they were the wrong words as soon as they left his mouth and he could only watch in muted horror as a vein popped in Sakura's ample forehead. "I always knew you were stupid, Naruto. But I never thought you would live up the dobe image so well." And just like that, Naruto no longer cared what Sakura said or thought.

"Shut your fucking trap." The words were quiet, but that didn't belittle the emotion behind them. Sakura's teeth clicked together as she slammed her mouth closed. "I have taken so much shit from you over the years, Sakura. I'm sick of it." He stood from his stool and Sakura was forced to realize just how much Naruto had grown from the small, obnoxious, orange clad boy she had taken to viewing him as.

A calloused and scarred hand riffled through blond locks in an exasperated gesture. Normally sky blue eyes were the color of slate grey and when they focused on her she almost fell out of her own stool. "If you just weren't so fucking pushy about getting your way all the time, then maybe I'd be willing to overlook this. But you're always like this. From now on, Haruno-san, I would like it if you only spoke with me in a professional capacity. I want nothing more to do with you, your bitchy attitude, and your goddamn self-righteous anger."

He turned and walked away without a backwards glance. He needed to get away. That little confrontation had drawn the eyes of a few villagers, and they were not looking upon him with sympathy. He leaped to the nearest rooftop, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest when he heard a sob escape behind him.

~End!!~

And that was how Naruto found himself sulking on top of the Yondaime's head several hours later. Darkness had already descended on the village and he could see all of the pumpkin-shaped lanterns and Jack-o-Lanterns lighting the streets. He scowled down at the image, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that he wished he could enjoy it all too. But, after so many years of being chased out of the area by angered villagers, civilian and shinobi alike, he had learned to appreciate it all from a distance.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

The trip to the apartment was quick and Naruto was relieved to find the bedroom window still open. He crept inside, toeing off his sandals underneath the sill, and proceeded to the figure sleeping on the large bed. Tan fingers stroked through inky strands and equally dark eyes opened to take him in. "Naruto-kun," Sai acknowledged, sitting up so he could be at eye level when the blonde sat down.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss from soft, pale lips. Sai responded to the gentle kiss, tilting his head questioningly when Naruto pulled away without deepening it. "I know you're running back-to-back missions, so I just came over to sleep." Naruto's voice was soft, portraying a calm that his stormy blue-grey eyes didn't match.

Sai merely nodded, scooting over and lifting his covers. The whiskered man flashed him a small genuine smile, standing up to strip down to just his forest-green boxers. He snuggled into Sai's arms when he got onto the bed, sighing heavily as he buried his nose in the other's neck. The lithe arms wrapped around him held tighter and legs entangled with his own. He listened as Sai's breathing evened out and deepened; a soft purr rising in his throat in contentment.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

Naruto spent the next day cleaning his apartment, alone save for his clones. He had left Sai's place after the artist himself had gone to meet up with his teammates for the mission of the day. Not wanting to mess up the man's immaculate apartment in boredom, he had gone back to his own home to wait out the next twenty-four hours.

He snorted as dust flew up his nose from the couch cushions he was currently beating. "This is the last time I wait so long between cleanings." He told himself, carefully neglecting to remember that he said this every time he cleaned the apartment. A knock at the door had his hand stilling and his entire body tense.

He swiftly and quietly walked to the door, a credit to all shinobi-kind, slipping a kunai into his palm along the way. A look out of the peep hole revealed to him a bored Shikamaru and a pissed looking Ino. "Naruto! We know you're in there! Open this door before I do it for you!" Naruto cursed under his breath, a bit put off at having his plan to ignore them so easily foiled.

He sighed as he unlocked the door and opened just enough that he filled the entire entryway; leaving no room for Ino to try and force herself in, as he was sure she wanted. "What d'ya want, Ino?" He didn't even try to pretend that he cared why she was there, which apparently was the absolute worst move he could have made in regards to the platinum haired kunoichi. The already narrowed aqua eye turned into a fire-spitting slit at his blatant disregard for her presence.

"How could you treat Sakura so badly after she bothered to invite you to her party?" Naruto suppressed the urge to growl at the ignorant woman before him. "Listen, I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go and she wouldn't take it. It's her own fucking fault for always being so goddamn bossy; so don't come to me asking for fucking answers." Shikamaru looked at the blonde, really looked; a calculating gleam coming into his dark eyes.

"I see. So that's what it is. Sorry to have been so troublesome, Naruto." Before Ino even had a chance to open her mouth to protest, Shikamaru was already pulling her onto the rooftop across the street. A blond brow raised quizzically at the retreating pair. Naruto just shook his head and closed the door. After reinstating the locks, he turned to oversee the progress of his clones, sighing (once again) when he noticed they had all stopped in order to eavesdrop.

"Back to work, you ingrates! Or nobody gets ramen!" Despite the fact that he was, essentially, yelling at himself, Naruto felt immense satisfaction when the clones scattered.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

Night had only just fallen when Naruto received an unexpected, but most welcome, visitor. "Sai?" he questioned as he opened the living room window. The pale-nin entered on silent feet, removing his sandals as soon as his feet touched the floor. He didn't respond verbally, instead he reached out and pulled the shocked Uzumaki into a hug.

"The mission was simple, so we finished early." The ex-ROOT member answered Naruto's unspoken question. He pulled away from the hug, smiling minutely when tan arms reluctantly released him. "Yamato-san informed me that Kakashi-san told him that Sakura-san was very upset with you. Something about a Halloween party?"

Naruto drew away from Sai as if he were burned, causing the other man to tilt his head in confusion. The demon-vessel drew an agitated hand through messy blond locks as he let out an aggravated sigh. "I swear to God that girl can't keep her fucking trap shut. Shika and Ino were here earlier, and she was actin' like I punched her mom or something!"

The young man paced in front of his worn, but finally clean, couch. Sai followed him with depthless eyes; taking in the slightly shaking, tightly clenched fists at Naruto's sides. "Naruto-kun," he called, frowning a bit when he caught frantic blue eyes. He held his arms open again and was a bit surprised by how quickly Naruto collapsed into them; normally Naruto had a little bit more self-control than that.

"What is the real reasoning behind your behavior?" He felt the back underneath the garish orange shirt tense, even as his hands ran up and down in a soothing gesture. He had to tighten his embrace when it seemed like Naruto wanted to get away from him.

"It's nothing," Naruto finally said, his voice gruff as he hid his face in Sai's neck, "I told her I didn't want to go to her stupid party and she blew a gasket. I'm so sick of her acting like a bitch to get what she wants out of me, and I told her so." Pale hands continued to run their path on Naruto's back and he felt his muscles relaxing despite his emotional discomfort.

"That is the reason why Sakura-san is upset, but you did not answer my question." Naruto growled, pulling back forcefully until he could look Sai in the eye. "Yes, I just fucking did." Sai didn't react other then bringing Naruto back into the crook of his neck, by way of one of his hands on the back of Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun, why were you so very set against going to Sakura-san's party? I am of the knowledge that it is old friends that are in attendance. Not only that, but you have engaged all of the locks on your door and windows; as well as the fact that you have several more traps than usual around your apartment. Now, please, what is the real reason?"

Naruto's body stayed tense a few minutes longer before suddenly going completely boneless. Sai staggered under the sudden dead weight and had to quickly maneuver them onto the puce colored couch. He sat with his back against the arm-rest, propping one leg on the floor and the other against the back of the couch; settling Naruto comfortably in-between both limbs.

The be-whiskered face was pressed firmly against his neck and he shivered as he felt a mouth nibble at his pulse point. When Naruto decided to speak, it was so quiet that Sai nearly missed it. "I've never liked this month. October just seems to bring out the worst in the villagers."

Naruto heaved a great breath, holding it in his lungs for a moment before slowly letting it out. His eyes were closed, his eyelids quivering. "During the time of the Kyuubi Festival, they used to go out of their way to make my life miserable. Throwing stones if they happened to see me outside the apartment, sometimes it was rotten food though. But, when night would fall and the villager's would drink more and more… they got worse."

"When I was still at the orphanage it wasn't so bad. An extra smack or two then they'd lock me in a closet or whatever for the night. When I was forced to move into this apartment, though… I was alone and no one was there to stop them from coming in." Sai tightened his arms as Naruto's breath hitched.

"It was my sixth birthday the first time they actually broke in; before that all they would do was break the windows or chuck shuriken at the door. That time though… I guess they really wanted to make the "demon brat" learn his lesson to never attack the village again." Naruto laughed bitterly, and Sai had to do his best to hide his disgust at the sound.

"Anyway, by the time they were done and the ANBU decided to step in, I ended up in the hospital for about two and a half weeks. I was out just in time for Halloween. Since I was usually locked away in the apartment, I had no idea what was up with all the orange stuff. How they hell was I supposed to know what a fucking pumpkin was? Whatever. So, as I was walking home from the hospital, I kept seeing people walking around with masks on.

The only people I had even seen with masks on were the ANBU and they were usually more trouble than they were a help, so I started freaking out. Apparently, I was making a scene. Y'know? Six year old kid crying in the middle of the street because he's scared shitless isn't what the marketplace vendors really see as appropriate. So, they attacked. Threw all sorts of shit at me; kunai, cabbage, a few shuriken, and some rotten tomatoes." Naruto suppressed the urge to cry out by biting down on Sai's creamy flesh, which was already littered with similar marks.

"When the ANBU showed up to see what was going on, I just freaked out worse. I blacked out when one of them got too close and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital bed again. Seems like Kyuubi didn't like the fact that his host was being so damn weak. Old man Hokage told me that the ANBU had to knock me out so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I really just wish he would've told the fucking truth.

Well, anyway, after that, it sort of became like a game for the shinobi in the village to see who could get me on my birthday then who could top it by getting me on Halloween. I was already so on edge because everyone could be an enemy; but now they knew the whole mask thing scared me to near fucking death." He pulled back, raising up onto his elbows so that he could look down at Sai, eyes rimmed red with tears left unshed.

"So now you know. Why I always take away missions on my birthday and why I didn't want to go to Sakura's fucking party." When black eyes showed no signs of pity, his shoulder's sagged in relief. He leaned down, brushing his lips over Sai's pliant ones. The pale nin closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Naruto's all encompassing warmth while trying to absorb all of the emotional turmoil the tale invoked within him.

"Come, Naruto-kun," he whispered when Naruto pulled away from the gently caress, "Let's get to bed. It has been a long day." Naruto's smile in response was worth any baggage that the blond carried. Though, who was Sai to complain about someone being just a bit off?

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

After securing Naruto in a cocoon of blankets, Sai made his way out of the quiet apartment; the many deadly traps set around the place making sure to ward off any ill-doers. He exited through the window, picking his sandals up as he went.

Over the rooftop, Sai moved like a blur. He blended into the blackness of the shadows and made sure to skirt around the brightly lit streets; still filled with party-goers and the many pumpkin shaped decorations.

He dropped down in front of the door to the bar Sai knew Sakura had rented out for her party. He listened as someone sang drunken Karaoke and as the audience laughed at the person's attempts at staying in-sync with the song playing.

He walked in on silent feet, not very difficult considering how very loud the group of elite ninja was at the moment. His eyes darted around the room, searching intently for a shock of pink hair he knew to be the foul-tempered kunoichi.

He finally found her, leaning heavily on a laughing Ino, both women being watched by Shikamaru, who was shaking his head at them. Sai made his way over, avoiding a drunken Kiba who had launched himself at a full-body length mirror, mumbling something about a man standing in his way to the bathroom.**

There was no need for him to say anything to catch the inebriated women's attention; Shikamaru handled it for him. "Hey Sai, how's Naruto?" Sai nodded his head in acknowledgement to the greeting. "He is sleeping now. He has had a long day."

Sakura suddenly seemed very sober as she latched onto the conversation. "Naruto? That jackass! I went through all that trouble and took time out of my day to invite him to my party, and what did he do!? Called me a bitch and left! I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I pity him for chasing after me for all these years, I wouldn't have anything to do with him."

Sai's hand shot out before anyone could blink and Sakura suddenly found herself facing a new direction, with a terrible stinging in her cheek. Ino gasped loudly and overdramatically, calling attention to the small group as silence fell over the previously noisy bar.

"Sai?" The ink user looked to see Kakashi making his way towards them, his singular eye clear despite the wobble in his walk. "What's going on here?" Sai plastered his usual grin onto his face, causing a few of the assembled to back up a few steps, many of them not used to Sai's odd way of displaying emotions.

"Nothing, Kakashi-san. I merely came here to tell Sakura-san that she is a heinous bitch and that I would like that she keep her distance from Naruto-kun from now on." He tilted his head for effect and was not disappointed when a few people moved further from him.

"What did you just say?!" Sakura appeared to have gotten over the shock of being slapped by a former teammate, and she was livid. Her green eyes spat malicious intent and the vein in her forehead throbbed dangerously. Before she could make a move on Sai, she found herself unable to move.

"_Kage Shibari no Jutsu***_, success. Don't be so troublesome, Sakura. You know what he says is true. You're extremely insensitive when it comes to Naruto. I'm kinda surprised he didn't say anything about it earlier, considering how impatient he usually is. You can go on now, Sai. We've got her."

Sai nodded to the shadow nin, a genuine smile gracing his lips for a millisecond before his face returned to its usual blank state. He nodded once more to Kakashi, then took his leave; the crowd of shinobi and friends parting like the Red Sea before him.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt another body dip onto his bed. "Mmurr, Sai? S'at you?" The pale nin slipped under the covers and sniggled into the sleep frazzled blond. "Yes," he answered, burying his face in Naruto's warm chest.

"Mm, okay." Strong arms encased him in even more warmth and he smiled a genuine smile again. Gradually his breathing slowed down to match Naruto's and as he was losing the last visages of consciousness, he heard Naruto whisper, "Looks like I finally got a treat for Halloween." He slipped off into oblivion with those words as his chariot; the smile staying on his lips, unknowingly matching the one on Naruto's.

-

-

-

-

- End Shot 7!!

Author's Note At the Bottom!

Oooh, first time I got to use an asterisk in my story! And I go to use three of them!!

*= If you have never seen Disney's "Mulan", this probably went right over your head. If you have seen the movie (enough times to know all of Mushu's lines), then this was hilarious to you! Possibly…

**= Okay, so my best friend, Anime-Sweetie07, called me up one day with this list of random thoughts that people have. One of the random thoughts was this guy (A) who almost got in a fight with another guy (B) at a bar because B wouldn't get out of A's way. Turns out, A was just looking at himself in a mirror. Heehee The lesson here, kids, is don't drink at a bar that keeps a full-sized mirror on their bathroom doors.

***= The Shadow Bind Technique, pretty mush Shikamaru's signature move.

-

Sooo, I bet no one saw that coming!! Truth be told… neither did I. Honestly, in my mind, when I was thinking of the concept for this one, it ending in a completely different way; with more sex and less… I don't know… plot? Yeah. Don't know how that happened. ^^

However, dudes! Look how long this was! I looked at the word count when I was done and I was, 'What?! That makes no sense! How could I have done so much??'. Truly mind-boggling.

Anywho, this is my special Halloween chapter! Though there wasn't really much Halloweeniness… I'll make up for it with a role-playing chapter later, how's that? ^^

As always, please review. I really do love the feedback, and I actually answer any questions you give me. Isn't that just awesome?


	8. Clubbing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Clubs

~*~*~*~*~

Sai hating going to places like this. So many bodies packed into such a tight area with insufficient lighting and a completely none existent ventilation system was just not his forte. The music was always too loud, usually of crap quality, and always left him with a headache by the time he was allowed to leave.

He also didn't like the fact that he was not permitted to go home to change into different clothing; for fear that he would not show up if he was not forced directly from the office.

Tonight was no different from any of the other nights when his co-workers from the office dragged him out to, as they often told him, "loosen up and take the stick out of his ass". A frown creased his normally blank paper-white face at the thought. _'I have no such stick stuck anywhere in me. Isn't it rude of them to suggest that I have an ailment that I obviously do not?'_ He'd have to consult his "Relationships with Peers" book when he returned home at the conclusion of the evening.

He adjusted his tie again, thinking it would probably be better to just take the thing off. He had already removed his dark grey blazer, rolled up the sleeves on his light green dress shirt, and had untucked it from his slacks. He felt out of place among the half-dressed men and women in the club. His only consolation came in the form of his compatriots being trapped in similar attire.

He looked at the people seated around the small table with him and couldn't help but notice the vast differences in their personalities in respect to what he usually saw from them. Ino Yamanaka, a beautiful young woman of twenty-five with long platinum hair, aqua blue eyes and sensuously curved figure, was normally referred to as the "Pit Boss" in the office; she was a good colleague and a stalwart individual, but turn your work in late and she became the devil himself.

She had gone into the office that day wearing a lovely purple dress-suit with matching lavender pumps. She certainly had the figure for such an outfit, especially when she took off her own blazer to display the silky blouse she wore underneath.

Ino was always careful when she wore an outfit like that; she ate her lunch standing up, she drank her coffee at nearly arms length away from herself, and she made sure to walk leisurely around the building (fearing that if she exerted too much energy she ran the risk of sweating. A prudent fear, as it turned out, when the same thing had happened to one of the receptionists for the CEO of the company. The poor girl had had to wear her blazer for the remainder of the day).

'_But here…'_ Sai thought, watching as the woman licked salt off a stranger's neck after downing a shot of Tequila. Here, Ino let her hair down and got wild. He shook his head, turning away from the spectacle to observe his other co-workers.

Normally prime and proper, his pink haired, green eyed co-worker Sakura Haruno, was busy shoving her tongue down the throat of any man that caught her eye for more than a second.

'_Well,'_ he mused, watching as her grey work skirt was lifted up higher and her pink thong was revealed, _'Now I know why she always seems like she's walking with a foreign object shoved up her posterior'_. He immediately felt a pang of guilt for thinking that.

He liked Sakura, he honestly did; she was a good person to be paired up with when projects were due and she was usually very patient when explaining to him why some of the things he said were not considered 'polite' to most people. Sai found her to be an excellent source of information when he hit a dead-end in social situations.

Across from him, next to Ino, sat the fourth member of their production team; Izumo Kamizuki. He was a nice man; quiet for the most part. But when he was drunk… Sai watched as Izumo hit on everything that walked by him. Everything.

Sai knew that Izumo would probably never go through with any of those flirtations; he had seen the way Izumo and one of the men in finance, Kotetsu Hagane, looked at each other. He was sure there was something going on there, but Sakura had told him more than once not to point out things that might seem obvious to him (such as the time he was decked on the subway for asking a woman when her baby was due, when, in fact, the woman had not been pregnant). He shuddered at the remembrance before turning his focus to the only other person with them that wasn't wasted.

Seated beside his pink haired teammate was an older man with gravity defying silver hair and an odd eye patch over his left eye. Kakashi Hitake was technically their supervisor and wasn't really supposed to be interacting with his team in such a way; but the man was batshit crazy and everyone knew it.

Since he always managed to get them to finish their projects on time and was loved by most of the higher ups of the bank, no one questioned his methods. Even when he locked them all in the conference room for two days with only Chinese takeout as a means for nourishment, no one stepped in to help (save) the team.

The results he heralded though, almost made it worth the mistreatment. Not only had they gotten their proposal done ahead of schedule, but their section of the department had received a special thank you from a member of the Board of Directors.

The silver topped one was currently watching his employees with a satisfied smile stretching his lips and curving his eye in happiness. Sai returned his focus to his drink; "Rum and coke," Sakura had said, "Maybe this time you'll actually finish it and have some fun with us."

A wide grin had accompanied her words, but he still didn't see how drinking the mixture would let him, _'what were they calling it?'_,get his freak on. As it was, just watching as his comrades made fools of themselves with the help of the several empty glasses on their table was making him want to drink the concoction less and less.

"Come one, Sai," Kakashi spoke up, raising his voice from its usual drawl to be heard over the atrocious music, "You can leave only after you finished that and gone out to dance at least once." He opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi beat him to the punch.

"If you don't, I'll make sure your name gets on the list for the company's annual sexual harassment seminar." Pitch black eyes widened in seldom seem shock at the very idea of having to sit through what promised to be hours of lecture-themed torture. _'Kakashi wouldn't…'_ One look into the singularly visible eye confirmed that, yes, Kakashi would.

With that as incentive, Sai downed his drink in one go… And immediately tried to hack it back up. He never drank the drinks that Sakura set before him, merely paid for them and played with the glass for the night.

The rum burned where it got stuck in his windpipe and the carbonation from the coke was not helping him at all. Kakashi leaned in to lightly smack his upper back, setting his glass of water in front of the choking young man.

He took a gulp of the water, then another, continuing this process until the coughing died down. He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. Kakashi was snickering at him quietly, barely audible above the music; Sai felt like a boob regardless of the volume. Staying true to his word—well, holding true to Kakashi's threat—Sai stood from the table and made his way over to the overly crowded dance floor. Just one song, then he would be home free.

A small smile came to his face as he closed his eyes and thought of his apartment. It was quiet there, calm and soothing. His obsessive compulsive nature kept the apartment beyond tidy, so he didn't worry about ever returning home to a mess.

He imagined how wonderful it would be to just fall onto his king sized bed, with its white goose-down comforter laid out over the white-Egyptian cotton sheets. He could practically feel the memory foam hug his body and encase him in warmth.

His smile tugged downward at that last thought. He kept the apartment at near freezing to help stop the spread of germs. There would be no way his bed would be warm if he had only just gotten into it.

As he stood contemplating the oddity of his own thoughts, he suddenly became aware that his body was slowly swaying back in forth with the beat of the music playing in the background.

There were arms around his waist, he realized belatedly. They were warm; very warm. And muscled. A crease came to life between his black brows as he thought over this.

There was a hot body behind him, pressed against him; hips swaying to the same rhythm as his own. A chin came to rest on the crook between shoulder and neck and he shivered when a deep, husky voice spoke directly into his ear.

"I don't know what it is you're thinking about, but that expression of yours is making me hard." Depthless eyes opened in shock as he felt himself be turned around. He looked up at the person holding onto him and was struck speechless. He had been dragged to this bar every available Friday for the last three months. Every time they came in Sai made a point of recognizing who was different, people who weren't regulars.

It wasn't as if he had anything better to do with his time there; he didn't drink, he didn't dance, and he most certainly wasn't sure enough of his questionable social skills to start up a conversation with someone at the bar. So, he observed. He watched what other people did when they 'Let loose', when they threw all caution to the wind and just went with the flow.

This night had been no different and Sai was struck speechless at the fact that he could've possibly missed this man. He wasn't much taller than Sai himself, perhaps only an inch or so. He was wearing a nice, light orange button down dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and it was untucked from his black pinstriped slacks.

Sai assumed this was because the man had come directly from work in order to relax, do a bit of that 'letting loose' that kept being thrown at him. The man had a fine chiseled jaw and a strong chin. On his cheeks were six identical marks that Sai felt he should recognize, unfortunately, he was rendered into further silence when he took in the rest of the features.

Shoulder length, shaggy blond hair adorned his head and fell into his incredibly blue eyes. Eyes, Sai noticed, that took your attention away from a sensuous mouth stretched out in a mischievous grin.

Sai tried to understand what the man had said when the song changed and something with a new beat began. _'This one isn't so bad'_ Sai relented, not fighting as the blond began to move in time with the new song. Sai, having never danced anything less formal than the waltz, stumbled to catch up with his partner.

The blond snickered at him, not mocking, just generally amused by the way Sai was trying to move. "Just move to the beat. Don't think about it. Go with the flow." He whispered in the pale man's ears, his grin widening with the slight shiver he felt pass through the man. Sai tried to figure out what to do.

He calculated possible movements, only to be thrown off when the blond moved in a new way; never the same move more than twice before he was doing something else. "Fuck it." Sai mumbled, surprising his dance partner by going a bit limp and leaning on him.

The blond laughed loudly this time; rearranging his arms to better support the weight now resting on him. "How about I show you, then?" He asked huskily. A nod against his neck was all he needed and he began to "show" Sai just what it meant to "get his freak on".

~*~*~*~*~

Three songs later found Sai and his partner sweating and panting as they ground against one another on the dance floor. Sai threw his dark head back with a breathless "Ah~!" when lips found purchase high on his neck.

The blond groaned at the sound and ground a little more forcefully into the hips thrusting in time with his. He let go of the flesh in his mouth to blow cool air on it, getting another breathy sound from the pale man. "How about we get out of here?" He asked, mouth taking in the earlobe and suckling at it while Sai tried to form a response.

"*Uh* Ye-yes. L-let's go *oh*" his voice broke a bit at the end when a misplaced shove to his back caused him to arch more forcefully into the solid body before him. The tan blond groaned louder this time, and literally had to force himself to let go of the sumptuous man panting in front of him.

Sai felt the pressure lift and scrambled to get a hold of the man moving away from him. A chuckle sneaked its way passed full lips and a warm hand captured one his flailing hands. "I got you." The husky voice came to him; how? Sai had no idea.

It was so damn loud in this place he was kind of surprised he could hear himself think… if he was thinking. He couldn't really tell. For now, he decided as he was lead to a table by the blond, he would blame the heat and the alcohol.

The stop at the table was short, just long enough for the blond to pick up his blazer and tie (_'I should do the same… No, I'm more than positive that Kakashi will take it home with him and return my items at some point next week.' _Sai thought). They were in motion again after the brief stop; the distance between them and the front doors became smaller and smaller until, finally, they were outside.

The man still hadn't released his hand, Sai observed as the blond raised his other hand to hail a taxi. Their hands stayed entwined the entire time they were in the yellow cab.

~*~*~*~*~

Greedy lips met his own before the elevator doors even had the chance to close, giving the doorman a bit more of a show than Sai had ever intended to give a doorman.

'_I will have to exit this building using the backdoor, it would seem.'_ Was his last thought before an indescribably hot tongue managed to sneak in between his own lips. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted; only that they still hadn't pulled apart when the elevator chimed, signaling that they had reached their destination.

Unwilling to part from the lips that seemed equally as determined to stay attached, Sai made a quick little hop; resettling with his thighs holding tight to the other man's trim waist. The blond 'huff'-ed, then smirked into their kiss.

The tan man stumbled a bit as he made his way down the long, fluorescent light lit hallway. _'That only has two doors.'_ Sai's observant subconscious reported. He vaguely heard the jungle of keys before they were both admitted into a pitch black entryway.

The door slammed behind them, neither acknowledging the loud sound over their preoccupation with each other. Sai gasped loudly as lips finally separated and the inhumanly warm tongue made its merry way down his arched neck.

The man he was attached to navigated them through the dark flat, pausing every once in a while to slam Sai into a wall; to gain a better grip on Sai or to help him figure out just where they were, Sai had no idea and was not willing to ask.

A wrong turn or two later, Sai found himself being disentangled from the sturdy frame he had grown attached to hanging on to and tossed lightly onto a, presumably, very large and comfortable bed. He leaned up on his elbows, not willing to let this man out of his sight for even a moment.

Yes, he had allowed said man to seduce him and he had allowed himself to be taken to some random stranger's apartment without paying any mind to _where_ exactly they were going. However, he wasn't quite willing to let the man have the chance to grab some sort of murder weapon. Hey, he was horny, not stupid…. At least in his mind.

The blond reached over to a side table to turn on the lamp located there. A soft light illuminated the room and Sai took the chance to take in his surroundings _'It's always best to know your environment, especially if you are taken out of your normal element.'_ He told himself, remembering what he had read in an incredibly helpful pamphlet that a woman had given him at a festival a few years previous.

(It was later brought to his attention that it was helpful tips for women in order to avoid dangerous situations. The pamphlet had also had a small section on techniques that could be used to alleviate work induced stress that didn't involve going out and getting plastered. Izumo had cuffed him for showing several other women in the office the pamphlet.)

Fingers snapping in front of his face brought him back into focus and brought his focus back onto the, now, shirtless man watching him with a grin. "You okay there?" Sai found himself nodding, even though he distinctly did not feel 'okay' when the blond purred "Good" and joined him on the bed.

He was just about to voice his distinct lack of okay when he felt large, warm fingers begin to unbutton his dress shirt. He watched as the blond head bent down and a tongue licked insistently at every piece of flesh that was revealed.

"Ha~!" Sai's head once again fell back as the tongue ran over a particularly sensitive patch of skin just below his navel. The shirt was removed completely from his body and tossed onto a chair near the end of the bed; seemingly left there specifically for that purpose.

"Uhgh~" another sound escaped him when the tongue dipped below his beltline. Hands worked the buckle slowly, teasingly and Sai had to fight the urge to reach down and do it himself. The blond must have sensed his urgency, for he finally stopped teasing, unbuckling and unbuttoning; pulling the plain black slacks down long, lean pale legs, mouth following the entire way.

Sai's blue briefs were quick to reach the same fate as his pants and shirt, all the articles landing in a somewhat neat pile on the chair. The blond looked back up with an evil glint in his stormy blue eyes, causing Sai to tense up and be completely unsuspecting of what was to happen next.

Sai flopped down onto his back with a cry of "FU-UH!" when the mouth bypassed any pretenses of teasing and went straight to his straining arousal. The mysterious man went down to the root; making Sai's toes curl and another aborted attempt at language escape his mouth.

"Naruto" the man said as he pulled off the dripping cock beneath him; taking it into his hand to continue stroking it as he spoke. "Wha-What?" Sai stuttered, a bit discombobulated when the hand twisted on the upstroke.

"Na-ru-to. My name. I want to hear you crying it." Sai would have protested the smug smirk and waggle of blond brows if he could, but as soon as Naruto finished his statement, Sai's cock was nestled firmly in the back of his throat.

A few long sucks and the blond humming, had Sai screaming "NARUTO!" as loud as he could with no air in his lungs. Naruto lapped at the softening dick, taking great pride in listening to Sai's little whimpers as he did so.

He crawled back up the pale body, still flushed from arousal, and kissed at the pliant light pink lips. "Come on now. You don't really think we're finished here, do you?" Sai whimpered again, thrusting his long, artistic fingers to cord through slightly sweaty blond strands.

"You'd better not be." He said before he pulled the head down to ravage the mouth that had just brought him to completion. Naruto groaned at the response, his own cock jumping in his pants at the thought of being buried in the man beneath. With much haste, Naruto was out of the remainder of his clothes and positioning Sai closer to the headboard of the bed.

Sai's earlier assessment was proven correct when he was moved to the top center of the mattress. _'Easily a king. Possibly a custom size.'_ He was proud to say, later, that even under times of great preoccupation (such as the suction being applied to his rapidly hardening shaft) his mind was still as sharp as when he was in the middle of a business meeting.

His internal monologue was derailed as he felt the introduction of a finger to the only opening in that particular area of his body. His spine bowed as something… electric was touched by Naruto's questing finger.

As he recovered from the shock another finger was added. And when they both brushed the bundle of nerves, spots danced in his vision. During his momentary blindness, yet another finger was added.

When all three fingers decided to play with that gland and Naruto took him deep in his throat at the same time...Well, "NARUTO~!". Sai jerked a few times before realizing that he did not feel the normal satiated feeling of release. In fact, he was still hard and aching from what he would tell.

Pulling his head from its thrown back position, he noticed Naruto looking at him with a devious smile on his lips… and his hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock.

"Nah-ah. Not this time, guy.*" The other man reared up onto his knees and it was then that Sai finally took in the body of the man doing such pleasurably evil things to him. Whereas he was lithe and pale (if he recalled correctly, one of the team members of the production team his team was always at odds with, Kiba Inuzuka, once said: "You look like zombie woke up one day and got scared to death, dude. Seriously, you're like a corpse. A really good smelling corpse". He took it as a compliment. Kiba didn't talk to him again) Naruto was muscled and golden. With no tan lines to speak of. _'Not overly muscled.'_ He amended, _'But… fit. Fit seems like an appropriate word.'_

He was once again brought back to reality by fingers snapping in his ear. He took advantage of their proximity by quickly turning his head and capturing the first two digits in his mouth, his tongue twisting and twining between them. Expressive blue eyes nearly crossed when he added suction to the mix and he took delight in watching the man's angry red dick twitch and bob.

The hand was snatched away from him and he found himself being pulled toward Naruto by his hips. "Wha~?" he started but was cut off by a hungry mouth slanting over his. That mouth worked in two ways: one, to distract him from what Naruto's own hips were doing, and two, to swallow up his wail when the blonde's cock slid home in one strong thrust. Their mouths separated as Naruto set a fast pace; he had held back for too long, it would seem.

Sai arched back and whined, leaving his throat bared to the world. Who was Naruto not to take advantage of such a wonderful invitation? Bending to lap at the offered neck caused him to enter Sai at a slightly different angle, setting forth a chain of events that would be used as wanking material for years to come (at least, in the blonde's mind).

Sai's mouth dropped open in an impressive showing off of perfectly maintained molars, his body being robbed of all oxygen as Naruto's penis rammed his prostate dead center. Once, twice, he was done. A deep breath and **"NARUTO!!" **was all he managed before he exploded between their stomachs, his vision going dark as he heard a cry of "SAI!" escape the still thrusting blond. His last thought, _'I never told him my name…'_

~*~*~*~*~

A phone ringing brought Sai's awareness back from the depths in which it would have been more than happy to stay. He opened one black eye groggily, expecting to see the clean white walls of his bedroom, as usual. Both eyes snapped open and he shot into a sitting position, immediately regretting it when both his head and his ass demanded retribution via painful throbbing, when the sight of cream colored walls and dark blue blankets registered in his brain. _'The hell?...'_ he thought.

He tried to retrace his steps from the night before starting with leaving the office to go out with his co-workers like they did every Friday night. He recalled simply sitting and observing, then Kakashi's threat and the unexpected pain of downing a nearly full glass of rum and coke. He recalled being out on the dance floor…

His realization must have shown plainly on his face because a voice called out to him from the bedroom door. "I see you've finally decided to rejoin us here in the world of the living." Sai whipped his head around to look at the speaker _'Naruto' _his mind supplied painfully, looking completely at ease while talking to the stranger sleeping in his bed.

Naruto smiled at the shock on the normally stoic man's face. He walked into the room and took a seat on the bed, reaching out a hand to run through Sai's blacker than black bangs. "Are you okay?" he asked, a bit concerned at the pale man's complete and utter silence.

Sai ran the words over in his head, and decided, that "Yes, I'm… okay." The blond smiled sunnily at him, then stood and picked Sai up.

He ignored his first instinct, which was to flail, and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck instead. "Sorry," the blond said sheepishly, "I just didn't want you to walk around on your own if your head was hurting or if, um, other areas were hurting too." He flushed guiltily at that and Sai had the sudden need to comfort him. "I'm not hurt, truthfully. Just a bit…" he searched for the word. "Sore?" Naruto supplied and Sai found himself nodding in agreement to the analysis.

The blond continued to carry him, all the way across the room to where another door stood slightly a-jar. A quick peek inside confirmed that, yes, it was a bathroom and that, again yes, there was a fantastically large shower inside.

As Naruto went to set him down, Sai gave a brief cough. When curious blue landed on him, he tried his best to look contrite and merely managed to look a bit constipated. "I don't think I will be able to stay standing long enough to complete a shower. Would you be able to assist me?" Naruto's face broke out into a huge, splitting grin as he turned on the hot water and removed his shirt. "I think I can do that."

~*~*~*~*~

After a thorough washing, and subsequent rewashing on Sai's part, both men were seated in the blonde's large but moderately decorated living room drinking tea and talking. "How is it you knew my name?"

Naruto choked on his tea at the offhanded question, sputtering as Sai continued to watch him with a lightly raised black brow. He got himself under control and attempted to answer the question. "Um, well.." he flushed, eyes darting everywhere but directly at Sai. He mumbled something speedily under his breath and Sai had to lean forward and ask him to repeat himself.

"I said, um, well… I'm on the Board of Directors at Uchiha Corps. And I've had a crush on you for the longest time and Kakashi said you guys go to that bar every Friday, so I thought I'd introduce myself but you were so hot and I didn't want to waste time telling you who I was!" Naruto took a long drag of air and waited for Sai's response to his confession.

The pale face lost all expression for a moment before confusion lit black eyes. "You're on the Board of Directors? But you seem so young." Naruto laughed in disbelief. Out of all of that, the man decided to focus on his job title.

"Yeah, well, I'm good friends with the former CEO's sons and when I graduated from college they got me a job working as his secretary. He saw what a good job I was doing regarding the company's clients and moved me over to the Resources department. When the chair head from the department retired, he listed me as the one to replace him. And I've been on the Board since."

Sai nodded at the explanation. It was entirely plausible that the blond ad gotten the job in such a way; he seemed to be a very personable individual. He took in the blonde's nervousness and the anxiety written plainly on the young executive's face.

He put his tea down on the coffee table in front of the couch they were on and then did the same with Naruto's mug. Naruto looked at him in confusion and, in a moment of pure insanity, launched himself into the other man's lap. Strong arms wrapped around him and he heard Naruto let out an 'oof' as the air was knocked out of him.

"I'm going to have to thank Kakashi for threatening me to go dance last night. And the rest of the team for enforcing the Friday clubbing." Naruto laughed at Sia's matter-of-fact-tone.

-

-

-

-

End Shot 8!

*- I don't know, but I feel like a total nerd for this. If you can guess what movie this comes from, I swear I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Whatever theme you like. ^^

* * *

Author's note at the bottom!

Sooo… ^_^ Sorry? I know, I know. I've been saying that this chapter was going to come out for a long ass time now. But, hey, better late than never? Right? Speaking of, it's after 3am now and the letters are starting to dance on the screen. Time for me to be off to bed. lol

As always, please review. I love reading what everyone has to say about my writing.


	9. Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!!!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*

Clean

~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't often that Naruto got to see his teammate like this; covered from head to toe, encased in filth. Therefore, he felt the only appropriate action he could take was to laugh. Laugh so hard that he had to clutch his middle and fall onto his rear in the entryway to his apartment; gasping and seeing black spots dance across his vision when he was finished.

"Sai, what the hell happened to you?!" He finally managed to get out around chuckles, moving out of the way to let the dirty nin in out of the cold night. Sai said nothing as he walked passed the other male, toeing off his dirt encrusted sandals.

Naruto fell silent at the "no-nonsense" look on Sai's face. "Sai? Are you alright? Did something happen?" He came to stand in front of his friend. A disgustingly dirt covered hand lifted from Sai's side and connected with Naruto's chest.

Naruto glanced down when the appendage lifted… only to see a perfect imprint of the hand on his, previously, clean orange shirt.

"Gah!" he cried, pulling the shirt away from his body to further inspect it. "What the fuck?! I was clean, dammit." He gripped as he wriggled his upper-body out of the ruined material. He continued to grumble about doing laundry—again!—while Sai snickered quietly behind him; both moving out of the entryway and further into the apartment.

"I apologize, Naruto-kun, I could not resist. It is not often I am so dirty while you are so clean." The pale man made sure not to touch anything unnecessarily; it wouldn't have been fair to the blonde's clean apartment (an even rarer sight).

Naruto grumbled again. "So what _did_ happen?" he asked with a critical eye trained on the ex-ROOT member. The blonde moved forward into the kitchen. He dug through a cabinet for a moment before pulling out his lone kettle. He began to perform the task of making some tea for his guest while Sai sat down at one of the small table's chairs.

The dark haired nin sighed. "The mission was as per usual. A simple extraction. Unfortunately, there was limited intelligence on the location where the item our client wanted us to retrieve was held. As such, my team went in blind."

Naruto stiffened from his place in front of the stove. There was nothing worse on a mission then going in blind. Any number of things could go wrong when that happened. The team could be outnumbered, there could be any assortment of traps waiting for them, and there was always the possibility of the entire mission being sabotaged.

If Sai had noticed Naruto's reaction, he continued as if he hadn't. "As it turned out, the security on the temple was in the form of Doton jutsus. The temple grounds were turned into mud as soon as we arrived."

Naruto whipped his head around to look at the seated man. Blue eyes blink incredulously before the blonde started laughing. He laughed until the kettle whistled and continued even after he had poured boiling water into two cups and added tea bags.

"I can't believe it!* An elite team, taken out by a bunch of fucking mud." He snickered as Sai blew a cooling breath on the tea and took a sip. "As unbelievable as it may be, Naruto-kun, that is the reason why I am _so_ _very_ dirty."

The demon container choked a bit as Sai's normally neutral voice dropped to a husky tone. He took a large gulp of the still steaming tea and coughed as he choked on that as well.

Sai stood from his seat to assist the ailing nin, thudding him solidly on the back a few times. He watched a bit morosely as flakes of dry mud rained down onto the linoleum floor.

"Naruto-kun," Sai began, trying to form a coy look on his face. He was only marginally successful. Eyelids fluttered as they tried to clear blue eyes of salty fluid; a result from they're owner's near death experience.

"Yeah?" He hazard, one could never be too cautious when Sai tried to make faces like; it usually led to the other man asking some uncomfortable questions or making awkward statements.

His apprehension was unjustified, this time. "May I use your shower?" the black haired man asked, eyes curving in amusement at Naruto's hesitancy. He wondered how long it would take the blonde to notice just how large a mess he was making.

Blond brows lifted up and a large grin took possession of the tan face. "Sure! Go right ahead. You can just borrow some of my stuff when you get done." He stood from his chair hastily, nearly knocking it over in his rush.

He ushered the way to the apartment's one and only bathroom. A small, square room with only the necessities: toilet, single sink with a cabinet underneath, and a combination shower-bathtub. A mirror took up residence along the wall the sink and toilet were attached to and the towel rack was affixed opposite.

Naruto opened the door and turned on the light, turning around just in time to have a black belly shirt covered in muck tossed into his face. "What the fuck?!" He sputtered… then stopped as he noticed Sai working on the button and fly to his pants.

"I was hoping you would join me. I do believe that I will need a bit of assistance with washing my back." Naruto's mouth dried up and dropped open as the black pants were shimmied off slim, lily white hips. Blue eyes followed the article of clothing as it made its progress over shapely thighs and down muscled calves.

"Um… yeah. Yeah. Fuck yes!" The blonde practically ripped his shirt from his torso and nearly tripped as he dropped his pants into an undignified heap around his feet. Sai snickered at him from the other side of the bathroom, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature.

Corded arms wrapped around a trim waist as Naruto molded himself to Sai's back. Burying his nose in the crook of the ex-ROOT member's neck, Naruto took in a deep drag of air; finding the smell of ink lingering underneath the earthy musk of mud.

Together, they moved into the tub; stumbling a little when they both tried to lift up opposing legs to get over the side of the large ceramic bowl. Sai lifted his face to the showerhead, arms coming up to start wiping the grime from his cheeks.

Naruto hissed as the water hit him, too cold for his taste. He reached forward and turned the hot water handle a bit more. Sai moaned as the water became more heated, the sound going straight to the other's groin.

The blond took a small step back to give Sai more room; grabbing the shampoo from where it rested on the inner edge of the tub and opening it to pour some out into his palm. He worked up a lather before applying it to the wet, black strands of his partner.

Sai moaned again when those thick fingers began washing his hair. As a rule, Sai usually _never_ let anyone into the shower with him. What he did to get clean was really no one else's business. But, he'd make an exception for Naruto if the blonde continued to massage his scalp the way that he was.

Unfortunately for the pale nin, Naruto had other plans. Removing his hands from the mass of black, the fox container gently prodded the other forward to rinse the suds off. As Sai was ridding himself of the suds, the blond grabbed his hand towel—orange, of course—and lathered up some soap; fully intent on making sure every. Single. Inch of Sai was cleaned off.

Dexterous hands gripped pale shoulders and pulled the now thoroughly wet man out of the showerhead's spray. Naruto began by rubbing slow, soothing circles across the shoulders in his hands. He moved the towel around to the front, letting it snag a bit on the erect nubs he found on the laboring chest.

His hand and the towel went lower, dancing around on the man's taunt stomach and quivering navel. Hips thrust forward of their own accord, but Naruto didn't give the other the satisfaction of going just a touch lower. Instead, the towel moved to Sai's lower back; making a few brief swipes at where it had missed during its descent in the front.

Naruto pulled the towel back to lather more soap onto it, reveling in Sai's faint moan and half-step back. He put the square of terrycloth to work on the two perfectly shaped mounds of flesh that made up Sai's derrière.

He groaned as the pale man ground against him. It turned him on so much to watch the other practically writhing from his touch. He shook his head; the darkened blond hair flinging drops of water in every direction. _'Focus!'_

The orange square was pushed down and between tantalizing thighs; Naruto's fingers just brushing against the base of Sai's sac. The receiver of the touches let loose a short breath; a pale, long fingered hand sweeping down to join the tan one resting on his waist, the other coming up so that straight, white teeth could bite down on something.

"Naruto-kun…" the ink user sighed and shifted even closer. "Shh," Naruto whispered into the ear before him, lips seeking and suckling on the lobe. He moved away from the lobe and down, breath ghosting along the slope of the man's blemishless neck.

His mouth opened and he bit down gently, carefully on the junction where neck bled into shoulder—his favorite spot. He pulled away after only a brief moment and turned the other man to face him.

Sai closed his eyes as their lips met, savoring the feeling of Naruto's incessant tongue trying to join his own. Naruto ended the kiss with a lighter peck then sunk slowly down to his knees, mouthing random pieces of flesh until he made it down to the floor.

Half-lidded black eyes watched as the Uzumaki lifted first one leg and then the other; applying a soft pressure with the still sudsy hand towel. Sai moaned as his left foot was taken and massaged gently, his head falling back from the sensation.

Unfortunately, when his head tilted back, he was met with a face full of luke-warm water; still falling from the showerhead. He extracted his foot from Naruto's grasp—smiling at the grumble from the blonde—and repositioned himself so that his back now rested against the tiled wall; out of the way of the water but still enjoying the moisture.

Naruto slid forward and over a bit to close the gap between them. He looked up from his position on the floor; over the subtly trembling legs, passed the gorgeous and erect cock, over the lightly heaving chest with its pert nipples, up the long and graceful neck, above the pink kiss-swollen lips and into lust-filled depthless eyes.

Naruto let out a pant at the sight. "Fuck, you look so good, Sai." The man under scrutiny's lips quirked a bit and a hand came down to hold the back of Naruto's head. "How good do I look, Naruto-kun?" Blue flashed and a smirk sprouted at the question.

"Good enough to eat." Naruto replied, then swallowed as much of the pale-pink arousal in front of him as he could.

The tiles gave an odd 'CRACK' when Sai's head collided with them, a loud cry accompanying it. "NARUTO-KUN!" rang around the small bathroom as Sai was reduced to a quivering mass of nerve endings.

Naruto gave no quarter, though, and increased the amount of suction on the rod of flesh trapped within his mouth. A calloused, tan hand came up to grip at twisting hips; its partner heading down to fist Naruto's own straining erection.

Both knew that neither could last for long at the pace they were going; Sai, because he had already been fairly tired from his mission, and Naruto, because of the sounds and sights Sai was presenting him with.

Naruto forced his eyes to remain trained on Sai's face, even though he knew the angle was going to cause some serious neck pain later. _'Deal with it!'_ he thought, throwing caution—and past experience—to the wind; taking the cock deep into his throat and humming.

Sai swore he saw God for that one moment before the world dimmed and his orgasm overtook him. He arched impossibly hard from the wall and into Naruto, screaming silently as his hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically; one threaded into blond locks, the other scrabbling against the wall behind him.

For the most part, Naruto could say that he held off his own end until the point when Sai's hand gripped his hair so hard he was afraid of losing it. He pulled off of the other's still convulsing organ in time to bite down into the supple flesh of a creamy thigh while he came.

Tan arms came up to surround the spent body of his partner, helping him as he slowly fell down to the floor. Naruto nuzzled into the clean black tresses of the other, a purr like sound rumbling in his chest.

Sai let loose a small yawn, burying his head in his lover's neck, nipping lightly with his lips at the flesh. _'My, it's good to be clean.'_ he thought, barely making a sound as Naruto labored them both up and out of the shower/bathtub.

He did, however, start snickering when Naruto realized that they hadn't brought any towels into the room with them, and only their dirty clothing littered the floor.

-

-

-

-

End Shot 9!!

*--Anyone who is a fan of the Naruto Abridged, Abridged series should recognize this. If you haven't seen it, you totally should. ^^

* * *

Author's Note At The Bottom!

Hello! I know, I can't believe it either. lol This did not turn out in anyway the way I had expected it. Somehow or another, it turned into fluff. Not sure how that happened. I don't like the ending though, so I'll probably be editing it. If you like it, tell me and I'll keep it the way it is. ^^

Shot Ten is written, I just need to type it. See, my handwriting is, for lack of a better term, absolutely horrific. I'm lucky if I can get a couple of words out of a few sentences unless I'm really trying. ^^; So, we'll see how that goes.

As always, please review. I know it's a pain, but I wanna know what you guy think! I would also like some suggestions for the future chapters (MidnightsHeaven, I'm still working out the kinks to your suggestion. No worries! ^^). See?! I'll even dedicate the chapters to you.


	10. Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

WARNING!: This is YAOI, not just shonen-ai. There is male-sex ahead (pun totally intended) everyone, so please do not read in the same room as, say, a parent, a sibling... your boss...

This is un-edited/non-beta'd/straight off the top of my head, so please excuse any mistakes you might find.

Wedding

Sakura nervously fidgeted with the large stone on her left ring finger—a beautiful, pink sapphire cut in a princess cut and set in a gorgeous, 14 karat, white gold band—as she and her husband-to-be waited, somewhat patiently, for their wedding planner to enter his office. When they had checked in with the secretary twenty-five minutes earlier, the chestnut haired young woman had assured them that it would only be a few minutes before the planner from a previous appointment.

The young woman—she had introduced herself to the couple simply as 'Lin'—had then led them to a plush office to wait. Nearly half an hour had passed since then and there was still no sign of the planner.

Light green eyes glanced over to her excitable fiancé; watching as he practically bounced in his, admittedly, comfortable chair. "Honey," she called to him, pulling his attention away from the door he had been fixedly staring at, as if he could will the planner's arrival by sheer mental fortitude.

"Yes, my blossom?" Sakura could feel herself flush minutely. They had been together for over five years now and she still got a bit pink in the cheeks from his endearments. She looked away from him, somewhat bashfully, and focused her attention to the view outside of the modestly decorated office.

From where she sat, she could see the Washington Monument and the buildings that made up the Smithsonian and the Mall. It was a clear, crisp November day and she could see for what seemed like miles. Her cheeks lost their pink hue and she turned back to her fiancé with a mock stern look.

"Staring at the door like that won't make him come any faster, Lee." The man looked on blankly for a split second before he leapt from his chair and struck his patented "Awesome Guy Pose!"—a more pizzazzed version of his father figure's "Good Guy Pose".

"Do not worry, my guiding light! My faith in our planner's youth will expedite his arrival and lessen our youthful anxieties!" Lee laughed deeply—the only kind of laugh someone filled with overpowering confidence could laugh—and Sakura found herself following along with an honest chuckle, both missing as the door to the room was opened on silent hinges.

"Glad to see you're still as exuberant as ever, Bushy Brows." Round black eyes and wide green both snapped to the figure leaning on the doorjamb, a lazy grin plastered onto his tan, whisker marked face.

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled as he barreled towards the other; laughing with delight as he picked up and swung the blonde around. "Oi! No swinging in the office; you might make me hit something." Naruto's scolding was broken by his laughter at such a greeting from his long time friend.

Lee put Naruto down and, after the blond set down the stylish messenger bag he had had slung over his shoulder, broad hands clasped in a more subdued greeting. Sakura stood off to the side, waiting for her turn to hug the blond man. His grin only widened as he scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to spin her in a circle, albeit a much smaller and more controlled circle. "Oh, Naruto," she said after she had been released. "It's been ages. How are you?" She cupped his cheek gently and looked into his mirthful blue eyes.

"I'm good, Sakura, real good. But let's talk about you! Congratulations, to both of you." He held Sakura's hand in his left and clapped Lee on the shoulder with his right. He used his hold on them to lead them back to their seats. After depositing them into the plush chairs, he turned around and retrieved his dropped bag. He then moved around the dark stained, red-wood desk to sit in his own chair.

"Now, then, let's get down to business. What can I do to make your wedding day the most memorably occasion in your lives?" Naruto's smile was completely professional and entirely genuine as he looked over his friends. Sakura stifled a bit of a giggle and Lee grinned so widely Naruto worried for a moment if the other man's mouth was in danger of falling off.

"Well, we have a few ideas of what we want, but there needs to be quite a bit of fine tuning." Sakura began, "We both loved how you managed Choji and Ino's wedding, so coming to you was a no brainer". Naruto held back from beaming at the compliment and toned his smile down to a gentle tilt of lips. "Choji and Ino's wedding was one of the best weddings I've ever had the fortune to be a part of. And you looked gorgeous in your matron of honor's dress, Sakura."

The pink haired young woman didn't bother to hold back on her smile, pearly whites showing clearly as she fondly remembered the purple gown Ino had chosen. "Everything was so perfect that day," she reached over to clasp Lee's hand and he gave her a thumbs-up with his other.

"Well, let's make sure that _your _wedding is just as perfect," the coordinator said as he pulled out a legal pad and a pen. "First off, about what date were you both thinking for the ceremony? What we can get done depends heavily on how close we are to that date."

Sakura and Lee exchanged a quick glance before the bowl-cut man answered. "We were thinking of having the wedding when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. What to suit my delicate blossom, then to be surrounded by her glorious namesake?" Even Naruto flushed a bit at the romantic declaration.

"Ahem," he coughed quietly behind his hand, successfully suppressing the urge to snicker. "I see. Hmm," Naruto opened his satchel and pulled out his—rather large and overstuffed—date book. "Now where is it…" he flipped through the pages, the words on them being nothing more than chicken scratch to anyone who might try to read them over the blonde's shoulder.

His assistant had told him time and time again to upgrade to a digital date planner. "A Blackberry would do you good, Naruto. Maybe then I'd know what you were up to." Still, he loved having a date book. What would happen if technology failed him and all of his information was on said technology? He'd be up shit-creek, that's what. He'd stick to his out-moded means of planning.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, laying the book down for the couple to see several dates circled in red during the end of March and the beginning of April. "The cherry blossoms are expected to bloom fully between March 27th and April 11th. So, some day in that time is what we're going to aim for, yes?"

Naruto looked up to watch as pink and black heads nodded in confirmation. Sakura pulled out her own Blackberry—causing him to wince imperceptibly—to check the dates that he had just given them. "Having it on a Saturday would be the best thing. We'll be having relatives from all over coming, so a weekend would be best." Naruto hummed in agreement, but said nothing as he let the bride decide on what she wanted.

"I think the third would be the best day. Just in the middle of the blooms, right, my darling?" Lee held his thoughtful grin softened to a smile when the slightly calloused fingers in his grasp squeezed back. "April the third then," Naruto wrote a quick note in his planner before grinning back up at them. "Excellent. That gives us roughly four months to get everything together. A little closer than I'd usually advise, but everything should work out just fine."

Sakura looked worried for a moment, "Do you think it won't be enough time to get everything ready? I mean, we don't have to get married with the blossoms. We could wait a little bit longer. W could always just-" "Sakura!" Naruto interrupted, a bemused expression on his face. "There's nothing you need to fret about. I'm going to personally make sure that your wedding day is one you'll remember and cherish always. The only thing I want you to worry about is color schemes."

The blonde let out a snort of amusement that was chorused by chuckles from the rooms other occupants, all tension dissipating as Naruto got down to business hashing out the wedding details.

~Three Months To Go~

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: there's no way you're going to be able to book Tidal Basin during the blossom festival." Blue eyes zeroed in on the harried worker sitting behind the file-overflowing desk at the National Parks Service Center(1). This aging man had been the bane of Naruto's phone-using existence for the past month and the wedding planner decided it was time for a face-to-face confrontation.

So, dressed in his best, Naruto had gone down to the man's office to try and straighten things out. "And I've told you before, Mr. Ero(2), that I've had a reservation for the park area of Tidal Basin for well over three months. I, in fact, booked it with the Parks Service in September for several days during the festival. I have the paperwork right here."

The man pushed his dark sunglasses up from where they had fallen down his nose. "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Uzumaki, but the date you're requesting is not one of the dates that you had reserved. I'm afraid the date you're asking for is," he leaned back to check his itinerary on his computer, "Ah, the day of the fireworks. There's a musical introduction that will be going with them and Tidal Basin must be cleared for the orchestra to set up."

"That won't be until the evening," Naruto stressed. "This wedding will be over long before the musicians need to start setting up _and _I've even offered to have the wedding's chairs be organized in the way the musicians will need them positioned later." The blonde felt like ripping his hair from his head in frustration at the official.

Everything else for the wedding was going smoothly and according to plan. Sakura had been very specific with her color choices, which had made his job that much easier. The company that they had ordered the cake from was run by one of their long time friends and Choji Akimichi had promised to do the cake himself.

The large boned man was grateful to Naruto in more ways than one. Not only had the blond been the one to arrange _his _wedding, Naruto also only ever used Choji's bakery for any event he was planning. "When you've already found perfection," the blond was fond of saying to the flushed chef, "Why bother to look for something less?"

Naruto had also been the one to host Ino's baby shower, for free this time. He had taken care of everything, including getting several of the more expensive baby boutiques in the area to pull together a gift basket of some of their best sellers. Their daughter had been born with a real silver spoon in her mouth.

A lot of Choji's revenue came from Naruto's sterling recommendations, so the man was more than willing to help in any way he could. All of that, and he had been friends with the bride and groom since they were all children; it would have been insulting for them to go to anyone else.

The style of the bride's maids dresses was decided upon—after much fuss with the Matron of Honor, who just couldn't seem to agree with Sakura's choice of strapless, light pink gowns—and the seamster that Naruto usually referred his clients to had given his word that all the dresses would be made to perfection.

Kakuzu was an odd man, to be sure, but he was the best tailor on the Eastern seaboard. Naruto called on him for everything clothing related, including his own custom suits. He was a quiet person with a foreboding figure and presence, but was incredibly polite and professional—once he saw the cash, at least. He was the partner of another one of their friends and ran the shop in D.C., while she ran the main store in New York.

Finding the wedding dress was a synch. Sakura had already had a design in mind when he took her to his favorite boutique and it had only taken minutes to find the "Perfect Dress". Hinata Hyuuga, another childhood friend and Kakuzu's boss/partner, had discovered her niche in design when they had been in high school.

Her father had nearly disowned her when he found out that she had been skipping the Future Business Leaders of America Club in order to go to the Fashion Club. It was only after she had presented him with one of her projects—a gorgeous three piece, dark blue pin-striped suit with silver vest and matching tie—as a gift that he realized she had true talent in the art.

Hiashi had been reluctant, but he finally allowed Hinata to follow her dream; sending her with his blessing to a fashion design college on the West coast. When she had returned, Hinata was full to bursting with confidence and ideas. She had opened her own store in Manhattan, which then lead to the opening of stores in D.C., L.A., and an exclusive shop in Paris. And while Naruto had already been using Kakuzu for some time, he went to Hinata for already completed outfits.

So when he and Sakura had walked through the door to the D.C. shop, both were pleasantly surprised to find her waiting for them with several racks of gowns. "Naruto called me last month with the news. Congratulations, Sakura" the women embraced, both pulling away so that Hinata could lead them around the shop. They had already taken the grand tour with Kakuzu on the morning they had come in for the bridal gown meeting, but followed the graceful Hyuuga nonetheless.

"These are just some of my favorite designs. I wasn't sure what you would want, so I brought along all of them." Hinata flushed with over-zealous embarrassment but Sakura merely giggled. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'm sure that one of these is going to be the winner." Sure enough, not half an hour into their visit, Sakura cried out in triumph when she found _the_ dress.

"Oh, Hinata! This is perfect. Almost exactly how I pictured it in my head." She held the gown in front of herself and stood before a full-lengthed mirror, admiring the flow of silk and lace. Hinata grinned uncharacteristically and Naruto applauded the find.

After purchasing the dress, the girls exchanged updated numbers and addresses. Naruto took the gown and Sakura's measurements (taken by Hinata before the purchase had been completed) and made his way to the back area of the shop. There, he saw Kakuzu already hard at work making the alterations to the other gowns they had purchased.

"How's everything, Kakuzu?" the blonde greeted while he hung the newest addition to Sakura's order up. The dark haired man grunted, but lifted his head enough for Naruto to see the magnifier glasses settled on the bridge of his nose.

"Is that the bride's gown?" he asked in his usual gruff tone, bringing a grin to Naruto's tan features. He lifted both arms and crossed his fingers behind his neck. "Yup, only took her a couple minutes to pick it out of the ones Hinata brought with her. Speaking of," he dropped his arms and adopted a serious expression. "Did you know that Hinata was going to come all the way down here, 'Kuzu?"

The older man coughed somewhat meekly into his hand at Naruto's question, causing blue eyes to widen in shock. "She asked me not to say anything to you. She knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Ms. Haruno." Kakuzu coughed uncomfortably into his hand once more before turning back to his work table and the sewing machine settled on top.

Naruto shook his head with a snort of laughter. "Figures she'd think something like that. I'm not a little kid anymore. I _can _keep a secret." The elder lifted his hand in a 'shooing' gesture and laughed raspily when Naruto let out an indignant squawk and huffed out of the room.

After that, Naruto went back up to the front to bid Sakura and Hinata farewell for the day. Sakura left with him before they went their separate ways; Naruto, to the Parks and Recs office, and Sakura, to her shift at the hospital.

Naruto resisted the urge to slam his head on the cheap desk before him as the dark bi-spectacled man repeated the same words over and over. "Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Uzumaki." A pause to push up the afore mentioned eyewear. "But there's simply no way we can change over your reservation dates."

The blonde glared balefully at the other before releasing a defeated sigh. "I know what it is you want from me, Ebisu. Why can't you just do this for me and I promise to pay you back for it?" The man, Ebisu, looked around quickly, searchingly, making sure that no one could hear their conversation. "Alright, Naruto. I'll do this for you, but you have to swear to get me _it_ before the end of the week. Deal?"

Naruto grinned widely and shook the pale man's hand. "Deal! So… I'm good for the third of April?" Ebisu sighed, letting his hand go and waving him off dismissively. "Yes, yes. I'll change your date from the fourth to the third." Naruto stood, smoothing out his dark blue suit and stark orange tie.

"Thanks a bunch, Ebisu. I'll make sure to get "Icha Icha" signed for you by the end of the week." "Shhh!" Ebisu hushed him, head whipping back and forth to make sure no one had heard. Naruto walked away laughing.

~Two Months To Go~

"What do you mean he's off 'finding himself'? He's an interior and architectural designer, what's there left to find?" Naruto paced in tight circles while his hand gripped his cell phone with white knuckles. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto did own a cell phone. But he did exactly two things with it: text and call. For everything else, he had the date book and a never ending supply of sticky pads.

"You're preaching to the choir here, Naruto. I asked him the same damn thing." The woman on the other side of the phone voiced. He could hear a flurry of activity in the background and knew that the whole place was in disarray from having its main client holder disappear.

The blond flopped down on the beige leather love seat in his home office with an exasperated sigh. "Why couldn't Sasuke do this shit _six months ago_ when I told him to take some time off? Gah! I already booked him for this! He's on the guest list, even!"

The woman growled into the phone, her voice steadily rising with every word she spoke. "You think you're the only person he left hanging? That prissy little shit had two other big accounts that he's supposed to be doing work for and he just up and left! How the hell and I supposed to help him run a business if he's going to just run off to Europe every time he needs to have a spiritual awakening?"

Naruto chuckled a bit at the woman's melodramatic shouting. "You'll be okay, Tenten. If ever the time comes and you just can't handle the bastard anymore, you'll always have a place working for me." Tenten's laugh carried over the line, prompting another chuckle from the coordinator.

He hung his head a moment later though, when he realized he was still out a designer and was just two months shy of the upcoming wedding date. "What am I supposed to do, Tenten? Sasuke's the only one whose judgment I trust with my weddings."

"Don't worry. He didn't completely abandon us this time." Naruto winced silently at the reminder of the disaster that had occurred three years previous, where Sasuke had left the country without a word in the middle of a very elaborate political wedding. Naruto had had to scramble around to find a designer whose style was decidedly _not_ what Naruto wanted or needed.

Working his ass off—and calling in more favors than he would ever be comfortable with—the blonde had just barely managed to pull the whole thing off. Sasuke's excuse? "They were auctioning off a 1903 Merlot in this remote French village. Did you _want_ me to miss out on that?" The resulting black eye did nothing to stop Sasuke from enjoying a glass the next time they had dinner at his apartment.

Naruto shivered but came back to the conversation. "His cousin Sai is here for the time being. So far he hasn't done anything to bring down fire and brimstone, and no one's really complained about his designs."

The blonde 'hmm'ed as he got up from his sofa and walked over towards his antiqued oak desk, where his planner sat open to a red circled date. "I had an appointment with the Bastard next Tuesday. Does that still stand? Circumstance being as they are?"

He heard a few quick taps on a keyboard and the quick click of a mouse. "Yup, you're still on the schedule. You'll just have to make do with seeing Sai instead." "Okay, then. Guess I'll be seeing you one Tuesday."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he let out another sigh and shut the cell phone. "Shit, I'm gonna give that asshole something worse than a black eye next time I see him." He stomped out of the office and made his way down the hall to the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to wash the frustration away.

~The Following Tuesday~

"Do you even have a dick?" Naruto was proud to say that, for the most part, he had matured in leaps and bounds since he was a teenager. Formerly the first one to throw punches when things got heated, the blonde event coordinator was now known to have the patience of a near saint.

However, when he was wet and tired and a bit miffed at all the tourists who couldn't handle the middle of town when the water was pouring down in sheets, his temper tended to drift towards the red. And, just to be the cherry on top of his shit sundae, some guy he had never met before having the nerve to bring his—rather impressive, if he did say so himself—penis' existence into question? There weren't enough saints in all of Catholicism to save the poor moron.

"The hell? Fuck you, asshole!" Cerulean flashed as Naruto practically snarled into the smooth pale face of his adversary. A voice deep within his subconscious yelled to him that the raven hair, nearly translucent skin and fathomless ebony eyes were all very familiar, but Naruto smashed the voice down with vicious fury.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, asking someone something like that? Have we ever fucked?" Narrowed blue traveled up and down the smartly dressed, lithe frame in disgust. "No. So why the hell are you asking me such a stupid fucking question? Goddammit, I outta-" "Naruto!" The blonde's verbal rampage was halted as Tenten came rushing over to where the two men stood from across the showroom floor, her heels clicking urgently.

"Hey, Tenten." Naruto cut his eyes across to the young woman, before gesturing back to the man in front of him. "Who the fuck is this asshole?" Tenten flushed heavily while a fake smile surfaced on pale lips. "Naruto Uzumaki, meet Sai."

~Transition~

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. My cousin simply _raves_ about you whenever the family gets together." A blonde brow twitched as Naruto listened to the deep monotone pouring from the raven haired weirdo.

"My, how interesting," he took a sip of the coffee Tenten had brought in for him. He nearly purred with pleasure when he tasted a hint of rum. _'Ah, leave it to Tenten to break into the Bastard's stash for me.'_ "I never knew the Bas-Sasuke talked about me so much at home."

The head tilted and Naruto felt a cold chill flow up his spine. "Why, yes. He speaks of your idiocy and lack of dick quite often. One would think he holds some sort of romantic feelings for you."

It took a lot for Naruto to stop himself from lunging across the gunmetal painted steal table to strangle the black-suited man. Another hearty gulp of his coffee revealed that most of the rum _had_ sunken to the bottom, and he had just reached the motherload. The planner couldn't remember the last time he had been put so on edge just by someone's mere presence.

"Yes, well, Sasuke does have an…odd way of showing his affection. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to discuss the actual reason for my visit today."

For the first time since Naruto had walked into the large showroom—and especially so since they had moved into Sasuke's office monochrome themed office—Sai dropped the creepy fake smile and looked at the blonde with complete seriousness.

"Of course. Sasuke left specific instructions regarding the Lee/Haruno wedding." Sai stood from his arm chair to retrieve one of the large portfolios placed behind the black-lacquered desk. "I've been to the location already and I have a few things I would like to change from my cousin's original designs."

Naruto cleared the coffee mugs and a plate that had held scones from the table to make room for the large drawing book. He was a bit shocked at the images Sai presented to him; not at all prepared for just how artistically talented the odd man was.

"Well have to change the way the chairs are positioned." Naruto move in closer to Sai, taking a pencil from the artist's hand, and made a few sweeping motions on a blank sheet of paper. "The festival will be in full swing the weekend of the wedding and it just so happens that the fireworks extravaganza is on the same night as the ceremony. I've already made a deal with the orchestra's leader and he's agreed to let us have the wedding there as long as we helped with the chairs for the orchestra later in the evening."

Naruto's hand moved over the paper as he spoke, redrawing lines for the audience's placement. Black eyes followed every movement of the broad hand, taking in every minute shift in the muscles beneath the tanned skin.

The planner's eyes were sharp as they scoured over the drawings, occasionally murmuring in agreement or grunting when he found something he didn't like. He pulled a picture of an intricate, flower covered lattice arch closer to himself from the far side of the table where he had placed it when he had initially spread the drawings out.

"This right here." Sai leaned in a bit. "This will be perfect. If we place it so that this archway is just near the water, we can arrange the guests in a wide 'u' around them." "Much like an orchestra pit," Sai mused, the idea clicking in his head.

Naruto turned toward him with a face splitting grin. "Exactly. We'll have a canopy set up so that there won't be too many prying eyes, so this can be placed in one of the doorways. It will make a sort of frame for the couple standing under the arch."

"All of the guests will have a perfect view of them with the cherry blossoms as a backdrop." A small smile came to Sai's face and Naruto couldn't help but stare. He also couldn't help but notice how close they had gotten to each other in their excitement.

They were sitting hip-to-hip, legs touching all the way from there to their knees. Sai was leaning into Naruto's torso to better look at the sketch of the seating the blonde had made, and the fingers of his left hand brushed marginally against the fingers of his right hand.

From such a close distance, and with global warming being what it was, Naruto couldn't have stopped the thought from crossing his mind even if he had been aware enough to try. _'He's actually pretty hot.'_ A flush spread slowly but surely across his cheeks then down his neck. Sai either didn't notice or decided to play ignorant.

The artist gently took the sketch from Naruto's slack fingers and proceeded to make a few notes here and there on the page. "I shall get to work on the arch's construction immediately. I should have a progress report for you within the next week to week and a half."

Naruto snapped to attention at Sai's words, clearing his throat a bit uncomfortably and standing. "Alright then. If there's anything you need me for before then, here's my number." He pulled one of his business cards from his breast pocket, but wrote something extra on it before handing it over to the pale man.

"_Anything_ at all." He stressed, making sure his fingers lingered around the others before letting go completely and exiting the office with a little wave.

Sai looked down at the crisp white card, noticing Naruto's name, profession, work number and cell number. On the back, however, another number was written with the word 'Home' scrawled beneath it.

~Quick Transition~

The next time the two men met, there were no over-stuffed planners or portfolios involved.

~The Big Day~

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." A roar arose from the audience as Lee and Sakura shared their first kiss as newly-weds. Even sourpuss Sasuke stood and loudly applauded the newly nuptialed couple. The bride and groom walked back down the aisle together, being followed shortly thereafter by their maids and men; Ino making 'coo' faces at her baby girl as Neji led her down the aisle.

Naruto stood off to the side, watching with tears in his eyes as his friends were ushered into the limo that would take them to the hotel where the reception was set to take place. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief as he felt someone come up behind him.

"Are you all right?" the deep-monotonous voice asked him and he had to chuckle at the concern that was trying to fight its way out. He turned around to look at the tux clad man and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He wrapped his arms loosely around the designer's slim waist and buried his nose firmly in the other man's neck. He huffed in frustration, however, when the high collar of the tux got in his way.

Sai smiled at the blonde's antics, patting him on the head in a soothing manner. "Come now, you still have a bit to do before we can go on to the party."

Naruto stood back and the grin re-grew on his lips. "Yosh! I've got this!" He abruptly about-faced and marched in the direction of the men who were already at work taking down the tent that had housed the ceremony.

~Transition~

"And iff they dun dance, then therr no frien's o' mine!"(3) Naruto leaned heavily on Sai as he repeated the lyrics for the fifth time… since they had left the elevator that led to his flat. Sai didn't know who the "Men Without Hats" were, but if Naruto didn't shut up, then they would soon find themselves to be men without scrotums as well.

"Naruto, where are your keys?" The blonde blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before his face lit up with recognition.

"They're in my pantsss, Sssai. But you have to reach in a ge~t the~m!" He sing-songed, completely caught off guard when Sai began riffling through his pockets without so much as a "Howdy do?".

The door to the apartment swung open on silent hinges and Sai was immensely grateful for the light that was on in the entryway. He dragged the inebriated blonde further into the domicile, taking care to remove both of their shoes just inside of the door.

Naruto stumbled off into the kitchen and Sai could hear as the blonde open and closed the refrigerator. He followed the sounds until he found the coordinator sitting in one of the highback chairs that surrounded the table in the breakfast nook.

Naruto looked up at his entrance, blue eyes focusing sharply on his frame as he moved closer. With slow and deliberate movements, Sai lifted himself and straddled the seated man.

"Naruto…" he whispered, moving in to take the tan man's lips with his own. Naruto moaned softly, putting down the water bottle he had picked up in order to chord his hands through short raven locks. He tilted the other's head and deepened the kiss by slithering his tongue into the Sai's hot mouth.

"Naruto…"Sai called again when Naruto released him to move down to his neck. A growl was the only warning he had before the sound of cloth ripping let him know that he'd have to procure a new tux before his next formal event.

These thoughts were forgotten as Naruto latched onto his pulse, nibbling along the strong column of pale flesh. Clumsy hands pawed at his pants and he knew that neither of them would last long enough to make it to the bed. He had been half hard all day watching the blonde give orders to the various people working at the event, the planner's ready authority acting as a turn on that Sai would have never expected.

He attempted to detangle himself from the leech attached to his neck, but it was slow going. Finally, he managed to get his intention through to Naruto by grinding down, HARD. The blonde pulled away to gasp and Sai used the opportunity to escape the cage well muscled arms made.

"Sai~!" Naruto whined, his hands reaching forward to pull the designer back towards his lap, where he was quite content to have him. His jaw dropped as, instead of walking into the open arms, Sai ripped what was left of his shirt off, then proceeded to unbutton and pull down his dress pants.

It took a second for Naruto alcohol fogged brain to catch up with what was happening and by the time it did, Sai was already working on pulling his bow-tie off and tearing his shirt off; buttons be damned.

The blonde got with the program, replacing Sai's hands with his own in order to get his slacks off. He tossed them to the side then watched in utter fascination as Sai sunk down onto his knees in front of him.

"Sai? Wha-AH! Holy shitfuck!" Tan hands flew into black hair as the man on his knees bobbed his head and hummed around the rigid erection buried almost to the root in his throat. Naruto groaned loudly, forcing himself to keep his hips still as Sai drew up then swallowed back down. He pulled off to lave at the tip, making sure to spread copious amounts of saliva and pre-cum all along the shaft.

He quickly stood up, his own erection jutting out painfully. "Naruto." The blonde could have sworn the man crooned it as he turned around and braced his arms on the table, presenting Naruto with the sight of two gloriously round, firm, pale orbs.

A saucy look was tossed at him and Naruto leapt to his feet. He placed his still dripping cock at the winking entrance of the beautiful creature bent for him, watching as the muscles slowly stretched to accommodate his girth.

Sai hissed at the pressure, but he would've rather died than tell Naruto to stop. It only took a few seconds for the blonde to plant himself deeply into artist's body, the perspiration on his lower abdomen causing the pale ass in front of him to stick to his body.

Sai shifted, prompting a groan from both men and Naruto just couldn't wait any longer. After a series of swift thrust that got them nowhere, the blonde finally slammed home into the bundle of nerves that made Sai's vision spark dangerously.

"Naru~!" He knew he wasn't going to last long, not if the fireworks were any indication. A few more heavy thrusts and he was done. With his mouth open in a silent scream, Sai's entire body locked up; stopping all motion completely before suddenly falling into spasms.

Naruto held on for as long as he could, but the exhaustion of the day, combined with the alcohol he consumed at the reception, mixed together with the maddeningly tight grip of Sai's anal muscles on his cock were his undoing.

"Ooh, ugh, SAI!" He didn't bother to keep in his shout s of completion, falling limply onto Sai's heaving back when his own muscles ceased their locked-up state. He nuzzled into the other's neck, whispering words of endearment that were only meant for Sai's ears.

~Transition!~

After a quick bathroom break and shower, both men settled down into Naruto's over-sized bed. Naruto snuggled into the pale man's arms, enjoying the other's warmth even though it was a lovely spring night.

"The cherry blossoms were certainly beautiful weren't they?" He asked the designer with a sleepy yawn. Sai allowed a rare smile to grace his face. "They most certainly were."

* * *

End Shot Ten!

(1) Okay, I have no Idea if Washington DC, or Maryland in general, has a Parks and Recs commission. But, I figured, with all those national monuments hanging around there has to be _somebody_ in charge of all that mess. So, there you go. ^^

(2) lol I couldn't resist. To my knowledge, Ebisu's last name has never been revealed to any of the readers/watcher of Naruto. So, what better name to give him than 'Ero'?

(3) "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats. This is my little tribute to Kamikazexxx, who has reminded me just how much I love that song… and the ridiculous dance associated with it. XD

* * *

Author's Note At The Bottom

Er… Hi all. ^^; I know, I know. It's been faaaar too long since I've updated. But to be far, look at the length of this thing! I think it's the longest one-shot I've written since my ItaNaruItas. Kind of worth it, maybe?

Anyway, super sorry that I left you hanging for so long. I started so many different chapters for this, but for some reason, it's just been really hard for me to sit down and make myself write them. I promise to try harder next time.

As always, please drop me a review. I love the feedback. It makes me smile. ^^


End file.
